Boston's Burning
by Firewolfe
Summary: The Boston Homicide team runs into a unique serial Killer and Help comes from family and friends they did not know they had. Connections to both Maura and Jane's past pop up and will change their lives forever. Maura may soon learn that her family is a lot more complicated then she ever believed.
1. Chapter 1

**Boston's witch burnings**

By

FireWolfe

Downloaded From:  Story-28927

**1. Chapter One Rituals**

Challenge 6746: Boston Witches OR Why does Maura Isles know so much about magic?  
I have recently discovered the show 'Rizzoli & Isles' about the tough female homicide detective Jane Rizzoli and her best friend, quirky and genius-level smart Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles, and I would LOVE a crossover!

In Season 2, Episode 7 'Bloodlines', a couple of witches are murdered in Salem, and Rizzoli and Isles are investigating the case. The details are not that important, just know that

1. Maura Isles is extremely knowledgeable about witchcraft, black magic, Wicca and everything connected with it.  
2. To explain the 'superhuman strength' of one suspect, the detectives consider her being on PCP. (I couldn't believe my ears!)

My challenge:

The murders in the Wicca community alert the New Slayers and Watchers Council, and somebody is sent to investigate. It should be a witch, so maybe Willow, but Dawn or an OC is fine as well. She is accompanied by at least one slayer, and both have to interact with the Boston detectives.

Want:

1. An explanation why Maura knows so much about witchcraft (maybe she is a witch, or knows about the supernatural in some way)  
2. Rizzoli having a hard time believing in anything supernatural, but being convinced by the evidence.  
3. A Rizzoli&Isles pairing.  
4. IF you pair Willow up with Kennedy, make her (Kennedy) a real character, not the stereotypical bitch - I think she would have grown up.  
5. A supernatural reason for the murders (which is different from the actual episode).

Would like to see:

1. Buffy being part of the witch/slayer team.  
2. Some tension between Buffy and the Scoobies for them throwing her out of her house in the series (I always thought it implausible that most fics just ignore that betrayal)  
3. Ilyria (LOVE HER! Maybe she was the sole survivor of the final Battle and came to Buffy as the only other adequate fighter - beside Faith)

Do NOT want:

1. Willow the uber-witch  
2. Too much Xander (can't stand the git)

Other than that: Have fun!  
Television Other-Action/Adventure Shows •RandomSelection • Responses [0] • Date Added [5 Dec 11]

Disclaimers: I do not own BTVS or Rizzoli and Isles as they both belong to their creators and corporate entities. This is an AU where both universes are in the same time and place. It will contain fem-slash and herto relationships.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Wednesday, February 27, 2013

Part One Rituals

I considered it with care and precision the ritual was perfect. 'The witches were all ready to be used and soon he would have power beyond his wildest dreams and he could begin to hunt those abominations known as mini-slayers. He could still not believe that so many were running free and upsetting the great balance a balance that TPTB set up so carefully so many years ago. Did they not know that there was a reason there was only ever a single slayer at a time, that evil was a needed thing to keep balance? The shadow men had perfected balance and to that end they needed sacrifice once and a while a slayer died feeding evil and granting a new champion to good. Now it was corrupted and twisted there were many champions and few sacrifices it would not do. Now evil was getting beat and the human populations was swelling there was no natural predators anymore. Sadly the evil that were demons acted as a check on the human populations and it was the survival of the fittest and smartest humans. Now the many slayers were disturbing that and many who were weak were surviving. He had to set things right because in the end he had failed to protect the balance and now the world was racing toward its destruction he had a duty and a responsibility and he would not fail. It would begin here in Boston away from prying eyes and then he would take on more witches and then the slayers themselves and soon he would have the power to end the slayers who were not the truly called. In fact he might be wise to end even those two bitches that had been called naturally so a more demure malleable slayer could be called and used. It was something to think about now that more potential were finally being born once more. That was why it had taken so long for him to act because he had feared that there were no more potentials being called that all were slayers. However the balance had to be maintained and now there were over a hundred potentials available to be called, granted most were very young but, such was the way of it. They lived and died to serve mankind it was their purpose and function to fight and die. What was one girl when the world was at stake? He laughed as he watched the witches try to pull free their power bound it was intoxicating to watch.'

"Do not worry much my dears soon you will have helped save humanity and restored the true and natural order balance will be restored and we will be safe from the end of the world."

"You are insane. We fight for humanity. We all have protected the human race. What you are doing will destroy the good we have done. The slayers are the shield of humanity."

There was a humorous laugh. "Good, what good has you're so called Slayers, Witches, Wizards and Watchers Council done has been corrupted. You make deals with half breeds and demons. That is not what the Council was formed for. It was formed to defend humanity and place us on the top of the world. The slayer is merely a tool and witches and wizards are to serve the Watchers. We alone know how to protect humanity. We alone guide the slayer and its line it is as it was meant to be. Slayers going to school and gaining an education is sacrilege. They only need to fight and die." He casually carved runes into the witch nearest him and then moved to the other who was now frantically pulling on her bonds. Each knew they would soon be dead unless they broke free. Each sent frantic prayers for help and salvation. Which they both knew would not come as their slayers had been murdered taken down by a drug and then shot multiple by this madman.

"He's insane Molly we have to get away."

"I'm working on it Mary. These bonds are just too tight and my magic is bound as well, damn it that hurt you bastard, why carve runes into us."

There was a piteous laugh."Work all you want because it is too late. Your so called magic will soon be mine because of those runes; I call upon the dark ones to accept this sacrifice of these two witches. Take their lives and grant me their power. Accept their lives and the lives of the slayers I have slain as your tribute."

Both young women began to struggle but it was too late as the mad man moved and quickly and efficiently sliced the first and then the second's throat. Each barely having time to send out a cry for help because he had not taken their necklaces that in an extreme emergency when touched by blood could send a distress signal, however it was too late as they died they could only hope the Council would end this bastard for them. The two Irish witches sent one last prayer as they died a prayer that someone would protect the rest of their coven a coven that had no idea that evil was stalking them.

As the blood sacrifice was made and the demon claimed the life force of the witches the magical power they held raced into the warlock a man who had no magic of his own so he sought to steal that of others. He felt his old wounds heal and he straightened feeling years younger and stronger than ever. He straightened and bowed to the demon lord. "Thank you for this boon." He slipped the dagger into his coat never realizing it missed the pocket and fell to the ground. He did not notice or care as he was strong once more.

There was a deep laugh."It is only your due. You have served me well. I shall heal you and grant you a chance at vengeance. I never believed I would gain the soul of one such as you or that you would honor our deal. I am pleasantly surprised. Making you younger and stronger only serves my needs."

"I seek only the balance. Good cannot exist without evil. The balance must be maintained so it was written so it shall be done."

"Indeed many fail to realize this. However I have sated myself for the moment their life force was brilliant. Dispose of these bodies as we have no wish to draw the Council in just yet, dead slayers and witches can attract too much attention."  
"Of course my lord, a burning should do for they are in the end only bodies and gasoline will destroy all evidence."

"Ah yes a classic but fitting. They were rude little bitches. I am pleased you chose them. However there are more in their coven so be wary."

"Yes my lord. I shall do so at once and I will take out the entire Boston Coven and its allies." The warlock said. It shall be ever so much easier now that I am young and strong again. I will take back the council and I will rule the world. Good and evil will be balanced as it was intended."

"Indeed you shall." Said the demon lord laughing as he faded away. 'You are the perfect tool to bring down the SWWW and their made crusade.'

The warlock poured the exhilarate all over the witches. He then stood back and smiled as he tossed the match into the fire. "Burn witches burn as soon shall your coven, slayers and of course the new council. It was the best day of my life when the first ended the old council now I alone shall rule. It was a great demon that spared me and I shall serve it faithfully to return the balance that those fools from Sunnydale destroyed."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The precinct had been kind of quiet and peaceful. The detectives of homicide were actually being forced to catch up on their paper work something they all loathed. However after the recent case with Denis Rockman they were all actually kind of glad to be doing it. It was nice to be able to breathe again. Not that any of them would ever admit needing a break or being stressed and tired. It was just not in their makeup.

Of course that peace was not going to last long. Angela Rizzoli came walking up to the bullpen carrying two trays of hot coffee and tea. It was a welcome sight even if her daughter detective Jane Rizzoli would never admit it.

She pulled back from leaning over her computer and stood up. "Hey ma that smells heavenly. Is it for us?"

"No dear I brought it for detective Crow and his partner. Really Jane as if I would not bring you your morning fix of caffeine. What happened why did you not stop by this morning?"

Jane blushed not wanting to admit she had been running a little late. 'Ok a lot late. She'd been distracted this morning by some beautiful brown eyes and a killer body. How was she supposed to resist Maura in a frisky mood? I mean really when she came into the shower and began to wash her back she was supposed to care about getting to work on time? Oh so not happening. I mean Maura was just so demanding and sweet at the same time. I am so whipped she thought.

"Well I was running a little late."

Angela brow rose at that. 'She had a feeling she knew why her daughter was late but so far neither she nor Maura had officially told her they were a pair. Really it was all but obvious. 'However she simply said. "Well in any case I brought you your coffees and tea for Maura."

Just then the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston came into the bull pen. She looked pensive but that broke into a smile when she spotted Angela. "Good Morning Angela."

"Hello Maura I brought you the gang some coffee and was just about to come down to the morgue to bring you your tea."

"That was most thoughtful of you Angela. I just came up to see if maybe we had a case? It seems to be rather quite for the last few days."

Vince Korsak snorted at that. 'It had been dead no pun intended all morning. He hated days like today. Not that he wanted anyone to be murdered but, it just made the days long and he hated paperwork with a passion, plus Frost and Rizzoli got pensive never a good thing at all.' He took the coffee and smiled at 'Angela she was such a sweet lady.'

Jane noticed and tried not to gag at the obvious flirting. She loved her ma and she loved Vince Korsak but the idea of them being a pair was still a bit hard to take.'

Frankie Rizzoli came into the precinct bull pen he had a very upset look on his face. "Jane we got bodies. I'm not sure why you haven't got the call yet but it's bad Janie Really; really bad as in ….almost unspeakable...worse than the last case, I got a tip from a CI and it's ….well I thought I would bring you in. I checked it out but I couldn't get a radio or cell signal so I came in with it."

That got all their attention. The last case had been extremely traumatic to the entire team.

Jane's phone rang and she picked up."Detective Rizzoli how may I help you?"

"Listen Detective I have some news to share. It's highly dangerous for me to even be calling you but you are soon to catch a case that will put you and Maura in danger. I just learned of a multiple murder in my old haunts. My people are not involved and if we had seen it we would have tried to stop it or called your lot in. However it was too late to save the victims so I let Frankie know of the spot where the bodies could be found through a CI of his. The killer is extremely dangerous and makes me and mine seem like playground bully boys. We cannot stop him as he is extremely connected and is likely almost above the law. We wanted to give you the heads up and by we, I mean every Irish crime family agreed this is not good for us. We will help when we can. Keep Maura safe and away if you can. I have sent for some help as one of those killed belonged to one of my men. It was his daughter and he wants payback. Now I can't stop him from going after this mad man but I don't hold much hope of his survival though I will help him if I can as he did me. The thing is we sent for people who deal with this sort of thing and they should be here soon. Trust them and put your doubts aside if only to protect those you care about. Also there will be a young lady on the team. Her name is Faith… Faiths tell her I'm sorry I thought she'd be safe with her mother. I never thought she'd end up with that bitch of half sister and I….I'm sorry." The line went dead. 'I looked at the clock. Exactly 2.2 minutes to short to trace. Damn Doyle. This case just went from bad to worse and we had not even seen the scene yet.'

'I watched Jane's face and it was cold. That was a look I knew only too well. Damn looks like we got the Irish Mob again. Damn it all can we never catch a break? I so should have retired.' Korsak thought.

Jane tossed her phone down in frustration. She looked over at Maura who like me saw her pensiveness. "Korsak please let Cavanah know we got a case. We should go, want to ride with me Maura?"

"Yes, let me get my bag. I'll meet you at the car."  
Jane nodded to her.

"Frankie grab a cup of coffee you are going to need it. Frost we need your lap top. I think we might have a serial killer on our hands."

"Ok Jane." Frost said.

Frankie took the coffee."Thanks ma I need this. I gota go. See ya." He kissed her cheek and Angela sighed some days it did not pay to get out of bed.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Part 2 Shock**

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Disclaimer: Please see Part One

Thursday, February 28, 2013

Part 2 Shock

The shock hit Willow hard. She doubled over in agony and cried out. It was like this every time a slayer fell sometimes it was enough to almost cause her to lose consciousness. Over the years she had managed to build up some defenses and during apocalypse season when all hands were on deck and many were injured or died she took extra precautions. However it had been a relatively slow month and Willow had taken the day to spend with her love. In doing so she became distracted with the simple joy of living.

She and Kennedy were at the Washington house visiting Buffy and Faith who were on their annual tour of the American houses. While the Council was primarily based in the United Kingdom the heads of the Council made a point of visiting the various houses around the world every few months or at the very least once a year.

The Washington House had been the last on this year's tour and it was the perfect place for them all to meet up at. They had as a group toured the capital and spent time with Dawn who ran this house and school. The younger Summers had taken to leadership like a duck to water and her slayers were very loyal to her. It was heartwarming to see how close they were. Coming here last before returning to London helped recharge the group and allow for some family time. Buffy missed Dawn a lot but she knew that her baby sister needed her own place and space. Washington was one of the safer houses and schools and by allowing Dawn to run it she gained the experience she needed in a relatively safe area. It was not ideal but it was the best compromise they all could come up with because for Dawn to advance in the Council she needed field experience and this was the best place for it.

In London she was too well known and guarded to ever really be taken seriously. Giles had become very protective of those he considered his children and Dawn being the youngest was still the most protected. He did not care that she had become a first rate watcher or Wicca. He instead saw his little girl and his protectiveness with Buffy have had driven poor Dawn to distraction. Only her threat to leave and perhaps join Xander in Africa had allowed them to come up with this compromise. Besides Dawn was actually really good at the diplomatic work and she had great contacts in Washington and had Sam and Riley as back up. The compromise had worked and now everyone was happy with the situation for the most part. However now Willow was hunched over in agony Kennedy ran to her side and caught her before she collapsed.

"What has happened?"

"Molly and Mary are dead as are Helena and Bree. I felt them die someone shot Helena and Bree and Molly and Mary were sacrificed I heard the demon laughing as he stole their life force."

"Oh shit."

'This was bad and it was not something we could let happen. I held Willow as she wept and looked up seeing Buffy and Faith run in both looked pale and gutted. The last of the chosen both felt the deaths of the mini-slayers just as my Willow did. Buffy more so than Faith but she still looked devastated and angry. Not that I blamed her because the death of a slayer was always personal to us. We might not all be friends but we were all sisters and we all had to have each other's backs. In this case however I could see Faith looked murderous of course the slayers who were murdered came from her home town so I got it. I really did. It was like when Haley had died in Detroit last year it was personal. I looked at Faith and nodded. I would so have her back just like she had mine then. We might not always get along but, we got the need to stand together.'

"We have to head out there." Faith said.

"Yeah, we do, Dawn call Giles and fill him in. We won't be on the afternoon flight. We have some investigating to do here. We need to know what has happened. This is the third attack of a coven and slayers this year and I for one am tired of being behind the bastards doing the killing. We need to get to Boston and check this out."

"Ok, I'll call him but he isn't going to be happy. He would want to send someone from Cleveland to check it out."

"No offence to the Cleveland slayers but they did not find anything about Haley and by the time we got there the trail was cold. All I could do is be there for her grandmother and that was hardly enough. No I agree with Buffy we have to check this out. Besides we got Faith here and Boston is her old stomping grounds she will be able to help a lot. I don't think anyone from out of town will do so well."

"Thanks Kennedy. I appreciate the support. Look you all know me and Robin did not end well and I know he trains his slayers well but this is out of their league. It's not like the majority of them can blend in and hit off with the locals. "

"Ok, but Giles won't be happy. I can hear him now; however he will get it I suppose. Plus Xander is flying in with about six new slayers on Wednesday and should distract him somewhat." Dawn said. "Wood will simply have to deal. He has his hands full with the hell mouth in any case."

"Well I love Giles dearly but we are here and we are not abandoning our slayers." Buffy said. "Let's go get packed. Faith we will find the ones responsible and they will pay."

"I know B, but this just brings back some bad memories." Buffy pulled her sister slayer into a hug.

"We dealt with that and we will deal with this together as a team. Now let's go get packed. Dawn could you call for a flight for us. If we are going to be dealing with the locals we will need to have come in by conventional means, plus I want Willow at full power just on case. We will also need passports with diplomatic status especially for Faith."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, pardon or not it should help. Cause the locals they have long memories and I was not exactly an upstanding citizen back then."

"You were a kid who did the best you could." Willow said. "We got your back Faith. I won't let anyone hurt you me and Kennedy and Buffy will be right there with you."

"Hey don't forget about me. I'm coming to." Dawn said.

Everyone spun around to look at her.

"Look Boston is to close for comfort. I would rather deal with the bads there then here. So I'm coming along."

Buffy began to protest then fell silent.

"Ok you may have a point. Call Riley and Sam and fill them in, we may need their help too. I also want you to call Andrew he can fly in from his check of the Detroit house and take over here while you are gone. The girls all know and trust him so he's the best option. We also have to give Wood the heads up. Whatever is going on may make a run for the hell mouth. He and the others need to be warned. The last thing Rona and Molly need is to be caught off guard."

That shocked everyone but she got her sisters worry she did not like it but the practical side of her wanted Dawn protected and she would be that if she was with them plus taking care of the hell mouth and the houses was all part of her job as the co-director of the council. Warning Robin Wood and the Slayers on site was only right. Taking Dawn with them reduced the potential of her becoming a target.

'Every one moved out to take care of their jobs to head to Boston. I have to admit being worried. Looking over at Faith I saw she too was pensive. This was so not going to be easy. My Willow pushed her tears aside and began giving orders to her coven members they would pack all the Magical and medical supplies we needed. I just prayed we would not need either.'

Willow gave Kennedy a quick kiss grateful for her support. This was not going to be a happy time but they owed it to their girls to check out the scene.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Frost you might not want to come in here." Korsak said. He looked around the warehouse paling at the sight. His stomach lurched. "This is beyond bad." He fought his own stomach as it rebelled.

"Yeah, it is. Maura be careful I think the bodies may still be burning." Jane said walking in pulling on the purple gloves. The stench made her wince but she pushed it aside to check out the crime scene. 'Frankie was so not kidding this is really bad.'

Maura Isles followed the homicide detectives into the burnt out warehouse. For once she cursed her designer gear as she stepped over burnt out beams. It was clearly not going to work for this scene. She would have to change.

"This was clearly an attempt to conceal the bodies." Korsak said looking a little upset. "It was really sloppy it definitely draws attention."

"Yes, it does it goes to the state of the killers mind. He wants the bodies found, but perhaps not easily identified." Maura said. She stopped and pulled out on jumpsuit. Pulling it on she tied the drawstrings with care. She slipped out of her shoes and placed then into her bag pulling out some boots that were far more suited for the smoldering ruins. They would protect her feet from the hot ash. This was one of the worst scenes she had seen in recent months and that was saying something given their recent cases, it seemed that they were doomed to catch every crazy out there.

"Well who ever did it he took out four people," Jane said as she walked around the bodies. "Two of them have been shot multiple times but the others are tied up and I don't see any gunshot wounds. It looks like they were killed by a knife."

Maura gave her a look that said guessing was not wise. Jane simply shrugged.

"Maybe he killed them differently for a reason." Korsak said. "I mean it almost looks ritualistic."

Maura jerked at that statement then looked around the ruins. She frowned."Vince has a point those burns are in a circular pattern."

She walked up to the corpses that were tied to the iron posts imbedded into the floor. The bodies almost seemed set up for a sacrifice of some sort." She pulled back the burnt clothing of one of the victims and gasp. The runes were still clearly visible despite the body having been torched. She gasped as she read them. The iron posts suddenly had significance. She hated to make guess but, Jane was right these women most likely died by having their throats cut and bled out.

"What is it Maura?"

"I, I am not sure." She said trying to put off her lover. She knew that Korsak was right this was a ritual and a very evil one at that. She pulled the shirt back from the body and almost cried out as she recognized the crystal around the woman's neck. She felt tears begin to flow. She could not identify the body at once because of the burns but she knew what she was and where she came from.

Frankie came into the warehouse. "Janie Frost and I found some purses and wallets. We might have some id on the victims. Someone just tossed them, the credit cards and id are all here but if there was any cash it's all gone."

"Who are they?"Jane asked.

Maura turned and saw the purses. She wanted to cry out as she recognized the Coach purses. She had bought them as gifts for her friends because they had thought they looked like fall day.

"Molly Megan Murphy and Mary Rose O'Shea I would guess that the other two will turn out to be Helena Rossi and Bree Anne Fitzpatrick." Maura said sadly.

"Maura what, you know them?"

"Yes I bought them each a purse like that for Solstice last year."

"Ah Solstice," Frankie asked "What is that?"

"It's a pagan holiday celebrated by Wicca which Molly and Bree both practiced. They were good friends with Helena and Bree. I've known them for several years they make made most of the candles I have at my house along with my shampoo and other beauty supplies. They ran a small shop not far from here specializing in herbal medicines and products."

Jane nodded knowing full well Maura preferred the specialized hand crafted items. She pushed back her hair and pulled out a tie. This case had suddenly become personal once more. Could they never catch a break?

"We should call your assistants to help. Maura these are people you know and…"

"Jane I am not stepping aside. These ladies were my friends and I will help find their killer. Now please help me cut them down. I …I cannot bear to see them tied up like that."

Jane sighed and moved to help her love. She did not agree but she did understand the need to find justice for a friend. She helped Maura gently lay the women down.

"I can see their throats were cut and that runes of some sort were carved into them. That makes Korsak's idea of sacrifice make sense. The burning however may now have far more significance them simply disposing of the bodies. Historically burning a witch was to steal their power and send them to hell."

"Maura you….don't have to do this we can call in someone."

"I will not let Pike in on this. He is at best a fool. No I will take care of them. This may be far more …Jane this could only be the beginning. These ladies belonged to a coven and they may become targets as well."

"What's a coven?" Frost asked though it was muffled as he had a handkerchief over his face and he was clearly fighting not to lose his breakfast. "Well I know it's about witches and stuff but I thought they were peaceful and loved everyone?"

"Really Frost? I am certain some are like that but I would guess there are some that are bad too. I mean only someone evil would burn innocent women like this."

"How do you know they were innocent?" Frankie asked."I mean not to disrespect your friends or anything but maybe whoever did this had a beef with them, maybe thinking they did them wrong or something."

"I don't know." Maura said."All I can say for the moment is that these ladies died in a most painful way. We need to get them back to the morgue so I can do a full exam and give you more information. However your idea has merit as many even in today's society fear witches. It makes no real sense but this is still the case."

"Yeah well we need to get this cleared up. We are drawing a crowd and I don't think these ladies deserve to be gawked at." Jane said. She scanned the crowd and spotted one of Doyle's men. "I'm going to do a sweep. Frost, Frankie stays with Maura please."

"Korsak could you come with me please, you know this area pretty well."

"Yeah, I'm with ya Janie."

Jane glared at him for that nickname but understood why he used it. It was his way of showing his love and affection. Despite them not being official partners anymore Jane knew he would always have her back. She trusted him in many ways far more than even Frost but, she needed the little bit of distance that not being partners allowed. It was selfish but it kept her sane. The two detectives slipped out and followed the informant.

They slipped around the corner. "Detectives, the boss said this is bad. He heard some stuff was going down but we were too late to stop it. Look those ladies in there were good people. Decent like. So this is what we got for yeah." He handed Jane a disposable flash drive." Joey got a picture of the dude who did this. He downloaded it to that drive. We hope it helps."

Jane looked at the thug and nodded. "Tell your boss thanks."

"Yeah, I will, Look Rizzoli we ain't on the same side but we will help with this cause it going to hurt the boss's territory. He don't like killing in his area that for no reason and this ….this has no right reason. It's evil to kill good people like that. Those ladies took care of a lot of people kept them safe and well they did not deserve this."

Korsak looked at the thug not quite believing he was saying this. Because he knew the man was a cold blooded killer it was unnerving to see him genuinely upset. "We will catch the murder if we can."

"Yeah well I hope so cause if Molly or Mary's Da gets them first or Doyle well it won't be nearly as pretty. Hell I'll help them. But the boss figures the more eyes out the better plus he knows they were Maura's friends and he worries she could become a target. Wish she'd be a regular doc it make life so much easier."

Jane snorted at that not willing to admit she agreed. "Yeah well Maura is stubborn like that. But she's good at her job too. We will solve this."

"Yeah, I hope so. Ah, some help is coming in I think; we heard from our contacts that some big time people from Washington will be here soon. They know the ladies to and they are so not happy about this. Rizzoli I know you think we are scum and all that but, for Maura sake and your own don't piss them off they make us look like fluffy kittens for all they are the white hats. Oh and the red head Willow Rosenberg don't piss her off please. The blonde Buffy Summers would only rip off your arms and I don't want to even think what Faith would do. She's a lot like her old man a real chip off the block even if she did not intend to be, so please don't piss them off I like Boston standing."

"Huh? Ok whatever. Hey what's your name? I mean we can't just call you thug one?"

The thug sighed and slipped back into the shadows "It's Whistler but don't tell them I gave you the heads up they don't like me much." 'Well I did warn them.'

Jane looked at Korsak."Such a charming fellow, I can so see why they don't like him."

"Yeah, well he's a stone cold killer Janie, so if he's worried we should use care. Hell he makes Doyle seem like an innocent."

"Ok, let's take that look around. Maybe we can find something." Jane said. "So you think this Faith is Doyle's kid?"

"It would not surprise me. I just hope she's a better sister than Caylin."

"Yeah that not be too hard of an order, I mean really the way Caylin acts is crazy given everything. Did I tell you that Maura is having Hope over for dinner Saturday along with Constance?"

"She is? I thought they were not speaking, I mean Maura and Hope that is."

"Yeah well it seems Hope wants to try to be there and Constance well she's been trying to. Somehow they both ended up getting invited on Saturday. It should be interesting. At least Caylin is back at school. I might not like the girl but, she deserves a chance at making a life I guess."

"Yeah, maybe but she was hard on the doc. It wasn't fair really but maybe in time she will grow up."

"Maybe, let's head back in. The CSI's can finish this." Jane said. They walked in and Jane spotted something sticking up. She moved with care and picked it up. "Hey Vince what do you make of this?"

"Looks like some kind of weird knife; never seen one like it before except maybe in the movies."

"Well maybe we will get lucky and it will be the murder weapon." Jane said carefully bagging the weapon. "It does have some brown spots on it."

Vince chuckled at that. "You are so whipped Rizzoli."

"Well yeah, but Maura has a point it makes no sense to jump to conclusions."

Vince laughed as that. It was good to break the tension.

Maura looked up her eyes going wide as she saw the bag Jane carried. "Well I do believe that Detective Korsak's theory may become fact. That is a ceremonial dagger used in ritual sacrifices."

The detective's smiles and laughter faded as it suddenly became all too real again.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Part 3**

Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 3  
Giles was not happy but then Buffy knew this news would make him very angry. Hell it had her fuming with rage. She looked over and was glad Faith had decided to step up and remind Giles that sometimes you needed a local. Faith had changed and grown a lot in the years since the fall of Sunnydale and in many ways Buffy considered her to be her best friend now. They had a history granted but, Faith at least owned her mistakes. Buffy was learning to do that her-self and she could admit that a lot of their issues in the past had been caused by her own foolish insecurities. She was now trying to mend fences and Faith seemed to be on the same page with that. The both decided to let the past go one night in Rome after Faith broke up with Robin and was in need of a long night of patrolling, drinking dancing and slaying. Heck that night had cleared the air and made them talk again. Buffy had been touched by the fact that Faith cared enough to come to her when she needed a shoulder. It reminded her they were the chosen two. She pushed her hair back and listened as her sister slayer took on their head watcher.

"Look G it's not up for debate. Boston is my hometown and the girls killed well they belong to me. See they are all from my old haunts and I even knew Helena and Molly a bit. Mary not so much but then she was older than me and from a better family. But Molly, Molly was a friend. I am not letting some wet behind the ears girl go check this out. Plus there's the fact that most of Robin' current slayers would stick out like a sore thumb. Molly might pass but the others, Giles I get the council is all about Equality of the Slayers which is how it should be but that hood not happening. Rona or any of the others would be hassled just because they are black and they so don't need trouble. The cops would be on them like wet on rain. Plus that's Doyle's patch and frankly he doesn't like strangers. He's a mean son of a bitch but he's human so we have to let him pass. So let me and B go. We can take Red, Ken and Dawn as backup. We will all fit right in as long as none of them open their mouths. Ok maybe Ken could pass too but anyone else would be to out of place. Even if they could get around without trouble no one will take to outsiders."

"Faith I appreciate that Boston is your home. However it may be dangerous for you to go there."

Faith rolled her eyes. However it was Willow's turn to take on Giles" Her record is clear Giles, plus we can always play it off as Faith taking us around her old home town. We can play the vacation angle. We have to do this." She sniffed clearly trying not to cry more. "Giles this is the third time in less than six months something is going on. We have to stop it."

"Look Giles I'm going." Dawn said."This is not going to go on. There a pattern here and if we don't stop it all our operations will be in danger. While I know you are thinking this may be a trap we have to deal with it before it becomes obvious to the other badies out there. If they get wind of this it will cause escalation. Besides with all of us there we will be safe."

Giles sighed. He did not want to agree with Dawn but, the power those five women had was enormous. She also had a valid point about the demon world. If they smelt blood in the water no house could or would be safe. "All right but use caution and check in every six hours with us. Also I want you in constant communication with each other and check in with Cleveland and Andrew every day. I also want Buffy or Faith to take the Scythe with them along with full armor. No risks ladies."

They all rolled their eyes."We won't break rule one Watcher Mine." Buffy said with a grin. She knew he was worried but he was letting them all go.

"You bloody well won't or I swear I'll raise you all and kill you myself."

"Such love Giles." Kennedy deadpanned. But she felt pleased at his obvious concern and worry. She noted the others did as well.

"Well yes, you cannot leave me with the minis and Xander."

"Poor Giles, we won't leave you all alone." Buffy said. "Well we have to skate. The plane should be ready and I want to get there. We need to check in with the BPD. Please call ahead for us. It will be a lot easier if they know we are coming. I don't want to have skate around them. Do we have any watchers in the area?"

"Yes, well a retired one. Dr. William Isles. He resigned when Travers took over. He did not like the way the old Council treated its potentials."

"Well that's good. I hope he can help us then. Is he in the area?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, well he has a home there. His daughter is the chief medical examiner. However I do not know if she is aware of the nightlife."

"Oh well no time like the present to learn." Faith quipped.

"Please use care the Doctor is well connected. He can be a valuable ally. I'll call ahead and see if he will agree to help."

"Ok then we are on our way Giles we will call you when we land." Buffy said as they all headed out their bags already in the cars as the mini slayers were highly efficient at prepping them for emergency travel. It still amazed Buffy that they all now routinely had emergency bags to go. Then again it did make life a lot easier when all you had to do was grab one and go.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Part 4**

Saturday, March 02, 2013  
Disclaimer See Part One  
Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Part 4

Patrick "Paddy" Doyle listened as his minion explained about the meeting with Detective Jane Rizzoli and her sidekick Vince Korsak. He supposed it went as well as he could have hoped but, his daughter's lover was not going to listen and it was going to cause a clash. He complicated the situation that was about to go FUBARED in a very big way. He had done many things in his long life that he was not proud of and if things had gone just a little bit differently he would be spending the rest of his life behind bars. However, fate was a fickle mistress and sometimes she threw a curve ball that could save even an old mobster like himself. He wheeled his chair over to the bar and waited for the barman to pour his favorite brew. He knew that while the chair might seem limiting it had in fact saved his life and his relative freedom. He knew that one of his biggest errors was raising a gun and pointing it at that idiot FBI agent. However he had not stopped to think only reacting to the preserved threat not to himself but to Maura. He would do anything to keep his children safe. Hell he had given them all away to keep them from having to be involved in his life and world. Well that mistake caused Jane to shoot him and put him in this chair. Well on the plus side his "frail" condition was too much to force him into a prison cell. He had been released on compassionate grounds and was only tied to a tether a tether that really did not cause too many issues as he could only not leave Boston. Well he never intended to do that so it was not an issue. Yes he had to check in weekly but that was simple enough to do. A dozen or so burn phones and he was back in business. The ironic thing was he was checked several times a day by BPD at random so it made it hard for rivals to even think of attacking him. The BPD made wonderful if unimaginative body guards. His own merely were a secondary defense.

Well his trying to protect Maura and Colin had worked so damned well. Colin was dead murdered and Maura she almost been. He took a long sip of the cold beer he really was not supposed to have and considered Faith. Now there was his biggest fuck up. No other words covered that mistake. However, he had tried. Faith's mother Honor had been a wonderful woman. She was a lot like Hope in that she was far too good for him. Only Honor came from a family of people that had been very well connected. Not to the same level as the Isles but, they were movers and shakers. Honor's father had been the assistant district attorney who was on the rise when he met her and fell in love. He still remembered thinking he was insane to try to woo her. Hell after Hope he never intended to fall in love again. Colin's mother had merely been a good friend who understood his life and it had been friends with benefits thing for them both. Colin had not been planned but she not rejected him and she had raised him well. Sadly the boy was too much like him to ever live a law abiding life and it cost him. He had wanted excitement and easy money and fell in with the man who would betray him. Well that was one traitor that would never do so again. Ok so Doyle let him live, but only because it was far more entertaining to let the little prick sweat it out and worry about what day would be his last. Looking back he knew he was lost because when he had meet Honor well he lost all sense. After letting Hope go and giving Maura to the Isles he was selfish and he intended to marry Honor and try to make a new life hell he had earned it really. He cleaned up the gang helped stabilize his corner of Boston and he had helped end a few feuds. Hell he had even gone so far as making a deal to get out of the life. He had it all planned out. He would retire and marry Honor and live a decent honorable life. He would be the poster boy for reformed mobsters.

Circumstances however changed all that. The influx of crack and the more violent Russian and South American gangs meant he could not leave. If he did his community would fall under people that did not care for them. Paddy was no saint but he did have his own code of honor. He did not let drugs be sold anywhere and he did not prey on children he was very strict about prostitution taking care of the women who lived in his Whore Houses protecting them and seeing they got a fair shake. The new mobs had no such rules. So he stayed not being willing to let there be a power vacuum. Honor had pulled away not understanding the shades of grey. She refused to see him and had not even told him she was with child. He had learned it by accident. He still remembered how angry and hurt he had been. He'd gone to her and pleaded trying to explain but she refused to listen. Instead moving home to her family, it was a place he could not go because her father wanted his head. Of course when he learned of Faith he understood why hell he'd have felt the same but, he still hated they had shut him out.

He had almost been killed one day on his way there so he pulled away to protect his beloved. He put her and Faith behind him even as he set up a trust fund for her. It was the same as the ones he had set up for both Maura and Colin. He might not have the wealth of the Isles or even that of Connor Brain Fitzjames but he was not a poor man either. What had gone wrong was he had not keep a close eye on Honor and Faith. He sipped his drink. Honor had married a year later and in doing so provided Faith with a father she firmly refused to see or speak to Paddy anymore. He had finally let it believe she was happy. He had not realized until later that the marriage was forced and that Honor was only protecting him. He sighed it was such a mess. He had a feeling even if he explained his daughters would want to kill him. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. His body guard Duncan glared at him. Hell he only lived once and he needed to think. Smoking helped him think. He leaned back. Faith got sent to her aunt her mother's half sister when Honor had been killed in a car crash. That still angered Paddy because her so called husband had been beyond drunk and killed her. He had gotten away with it too. Hell he had not even gotten a slap on the wrist. Paddy forced his rage down so he could consider who he could get to contact both his remaining daughters. They deserved to know they had each other. Lord knows Hope's youngest needed a kick in the ass. Hopefully his Faith would give it. He smiled deeply thinking about her she was sadly much more like him then even Colin. However that did not make him upset, it made him proud. It meant she was strong. Of course to survive what she had she had to be but still it was good to know she could look after herself and maybe Maura to. Having Maura and Faith made him think maybe he did something right in his life; he knew he could not really take credit for their goodness and skills but he was their father so maybe he would and could get one or two positive points for siring such fine Doctor and a Slayer. Ok that brought him back to finding a way to inform both sides about the other and make them believe it. He sipped his drink thinking.

Ccccccccccc

Crime scenes were never pleasant. Maura knew that. Generally speaking she could compartmentalize the scene. She could see it only as a place where the crime had happened; not a place where someone died. She might know that was a fact at least much of the time but she could separate herself and be professional. However today the scene almost undone her. Today she was once more looking at the bodies of people she knew and cared about. Her ability to project a calm cool professional manner was strained. I need a vacation, time away clearly it's almost too difficult to separate this. I wonder if Jane would consider it when this case closes. We earned it and we do both have an abundance of vacation time. Maybe we could go to New York. Not the city but the mountains. We could rent a place for a week or so and just be….together. Yes maybe I can get Jane to agree. She was so deep in thought she did not hear her partner walk up.

"Hey Maura…Maur are you ok?"

"What? Oh yes I was simply deep in thought. What's wrong Jane?"

"Korsak and I found this." She held up the blade. "It might be the murder weapon."

Maura looked at the stylized knife and nodded. "Yes, it could be. The lines seem to tentatively match the pattern drawn, plus there is a dark stain on it."

"Yeah I thought so. I know, I know you need more tests but it's at least a start."

"Indeed it is. Well I'm done here. I will need the lab to do more and a complete autopsy. Can I ride back with you?"

Jane nodded and was relieved to see Maura peeling out of her coveralls and boots. While she knew the protective equipment was needed it always threw here to see her girl dressed so generically? It never looked like Maura when she was in coveralls.

They headed out and Jane absently opened the car door for Maura who smiled. She loved her girl friends chivalry. Jane would have been a knight in a different time and place. Jane started the car glad that one of Maura's many assistants was riding with the body. She had to talk to her and it would be best to have that conversation privately. She certainly did not want to have it but, she knew if she delayed it would come back and bite her in the ass. Hell most things dealing with Doyle seemed to do that. Lord I love you Maura but I so wish your sperm donor had been a baker or candle maker and not a butcher she thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
The phone rang at BU and Dr. William Henry James Isles picked it up. "Isles here, how may I help you?"

"Dr. Isles My name is Dr. Rupert Giles and I am with the SWWW formerly known as the Watchers Council. "  
There was a pause.

"Please Doctor we need your help and frankly so does your daughter Maura."

"What! If you or your bloody Council hurts her I'll-"

"No Doctor, we want to help keep her safe. There a case that she is involved in and it deals with our world."Giles said quickly. He had never meet William Isles but he understood the man's desire to protect his child. Hell Rupert wished he could have protected Buffy, and the others from the life they lead.

William stopped mid rant and sighed. "What? What has happened? What has Maura stumbled into now?"

Giles would have laughed at that rueful question if he did not also understand the man's frustration. How many times had his own brood of misfit children stumbled into some mess that would almost lead to the end of the world? While he was rather certain Maura Isles did not deal with demons the wary tone suggested she like Buffy and her friends often ended up in life or death situations. He wondered if it was a curse of the line, something he would have to look into.

"There have been several murders the past few months. They seem vaguely connected with the latest happening in Boston. Four young women have been killed. Two were members of the Coven there and the last two were what we call mini-slayers. That is they were called either at Sunnydale or soon after." Giles explained.

"Yes I heard about that. I thought it was a rumor but, I've seen the results the kills here have been steadily declining. The vampires are not making the impact they once did." William said. "So Maura is the medical examiner on the case then. I suppose her friend Detective Rizzoli will be the lead on the case as well."

"We assume so, only we have no other watchers currently in the area. They may need help and support. I know you left the council for a good reason but we are in a tight spot. We need help Doctor. I have several of my top people flying in from Washington D.C. today to help find who or what did this. However only one of them is familiar with the area and while she will be able to look in her old haunts she does not have the ability to move in society or the connections to stay off the BPD radar. Sadly a past misfortune means they may not take kindly to Faith being there and frankly none of the others have much better records they will need a connected contact to help."

William pinched his nose. He had left being a watcher when the council refused to support first Niki Wood then India Cohan. He had never intended to work with them again. He sighed deeply. "I'll arrange a place for them to stay. I have a house here they can use. It's large and warded. I will also try to smooth the way with Maura and her detective but frankly that might not work. I love my daughter Dr. Giles but, she is firmly on the side of science and the Supernatural will drive her insane. She won't comprehend it well. I also hate to have to break it to her detective. I think short of staking a vamp in front of her she won't believe in it."

Giles laughed at that. "When you meet Buffy the Slayer Prime ask her how she reacted to her first vampire. It might help."

"Hardly, when do they fly in?"

"They should be there in two hours."

"I'll have a car waiting." William said. "Send me what information you have. I'll see what I can find. I will help you if only to keep Maura safe. If harm befalls her however there will be hell to pay."

"Agreed, the world is not simple Dr. While many more are fighting to keep it safe some fall my people merely want to keep that number as small as possible while protecting the world. Buffy and Faith have defended the world since their teens and will keep doing so as have their friends. Do not discount them or think I consider them expendable." Giles warned.

"While I would seek to end you if harm came to my daughter Paddy Doyle would do so. That is the warning I am giving you. I know the job a slayer does is hard and thank the heavens always that Maura never was one. I suppose it is past time I return to the Council."

"Good and welcome back we need you." Giles said "When this is resolved please contact me so we can arrange a meeting perhaps you and I can discuss your role more at that time."

"Agreed, I have to go Dr. Giles I have a call coming in, it seems Maura is calling."

"Good luck and be careful this could be dangerous." Giles warned. "We will look into it from our end and our resources are of course all available to you."

William said goodbye and answered Maura's call. "Hello Maura what can I do for you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles set his glasses aside and thought maybe they had gotten a watcher back. One that might be worth having, well he cared at least which was good, he just hoped William Isles was ready for his children because they were far more energetic then his own.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Chapter One Rituals**

Challenge 6746: Boston Witches OR Why does Maura Isles know so much about magic?  
I have recently discovered the show 'Rizzoli & Isles' about the tough female homicide detective Jane Rizzoli and her best friend, quirky and genius-level smart Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles, and I would LOVE a crossover!

In Season 2, Episode 7 'Bloodlines', a couple of witches are murdered in Salem, and Rizzoli and Isles are investigating the case. The details are not that important, just know that

1. Maura Isles is extremely knowledgeable about witchcraft, black magic, Wicca and everything connected with it.  
2. To explain the 'superhuman strength' of one suspect, the detectives consider her being on PCP. (I couldn't believe my ears!)

My challenge:

The murders in the Wicca community alert the New Slayers and Watchers Council, and somebody is sent to investigate. It should be a witch, so maybe Willow, but Dawn or an OC is fine as well. She is accompanied by at least one slayer, and both have to interact with the Boston detectives.

Want:

1. An explanation why Maura knows so much about witchcraft (maybe she is a witch, or knows about the supernatural in some way)  
2. Rizzoli having a hard time believing in anything supernatural, but being convinced by the evidence presented to her.  
3. A Rizzoli Isles pairing.  
4. IF you pair Willow up with Kennedy, make her (Kennedy) a real character, not the stereotypical bitch - I think she would have grown up.  
5. A supernatural reason for the murders (which is different from the actual episode).

Would like to see in the Story:

1. Buffy being part of the witch/slayer team who are sent or choose to go investigate the situation.  
2. Some tension between Buffy and the Scoobies for them throwing her out of her house in the series (I always thought it implausible that most fics just ignore that betrayal)  
3. Ilyria (LOVE HER! Maybe she was the sole survivor of the final Battle and came to Buffy as the only other adequate fighter - beside Faith)

Do NOT want:

1. Willow the uber-witch  
2. Too much Xander (can't stand the git)

Other than that: Have fun!  
Television Other-Action/Adventure Shows •RandomSelection • Responses [0] • Date Added [5 Dec 11]

Disclaimers: I do not own BTVS or Rizzoli and Isles as they both belong to their creators and corporate entities. This is an AU where both universes are in the same time and place. It will contain fem-slash and herto relationships.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"  
**5. Part 5 Calls for help**

Disclaimer: I don't own either BTVS or Rizzoli and Isles they belong to their respective creators and owners.

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rizzoli and Isles with some mention of Law and Order SVU. This is not betaed so read at your own risk.

Thursday, June 13, 2013

Part 5 Calls for help

William said goodbye and answered Maura's call. "Hello Maura what can I do for you?"

"Hello father, I am sorry to bother you but I seem to have come across something that I could use you help with." Maura paused. "I need someone who is an expert in ancient languages, Runes to be precise and since you have studied so much folk lore I was hoping that you could perhaps help me. I am afraid that my current case has used these writings. While I might be able to decipher them eventually it would be far faster if I had expert help. I hate to ask, the writings are….are rather disturbing but, this case it could escalate and-"

"Of course I will help you Maura. I can meet you at your office in about an hour; just give me a chance to tie up a few things here. I will be there as soon as possible, honey I know it was hard for you to ask and I don't mind. It is in my field and if it helps prevent someone else being hurt I am more than willing to help. In fact if I can't I have a few associates who may be able to. They are flying in for a visit and I'm sure they will be more than happy to help."

Maura sighed with relief and not a little disbelief. However both her parents had been trying hard recently. Ever since Constance had almost been killed they had been working on being a real family. They might never be Rizzoli close but, it was far more than she ever hoped to have. "Thank you Father, please let mother know you will be here so she does not worry. Are you sure they won't mind helping. I mean it's not exactly ancient ruins."

"I will darling. How about I call her and have her meet us after. We can all go out to dinner. You, Jane and your team need to eat. We can go grab something our treat." He almost chuckled at her use of runes and ruins but decided teasing her would make her pull back. He had so much to make up for.

Maura smiled genuinely happy at the offer. "Well I can ask them. We are in Jane's car right now and Detective Korsak, Frost and Frankie are still at the scene. However they should be back soon and we can ask. Maybe we can have Angela along as well?"

"Anything you would like Maura. We can make it a family dinner if you would like. We can go to that steak house on seventh. I am certain that your friends would like it. It's a nice place for family meals. A full meal will probably be welcome after your long work day."

Maura nodded. "Yes, I am sure they would like that." She and Jane had been there before it was a nice place but not to upscale and not a dive. A nice middle of the road place, yes it would do and her friends would not feel awkward nor would she. "Can you or mother call ahead? Reservations might be needed. The steak house was rather busy the last time we were there."

"We will arrange everything dear. Now I will let you go so I can change a few appointments. I'll call you with a time all right?"

Maura felt a little guilty but said nothing. She wanted her father there and she let him do this for her. She wondered if this was what it felt like to know you had a family you could rely on. "Thank You father I really appreciate this."

"Of course darling, I'm just glad I can see you and maybe be some help." He said good bye and hung up. Skilled fingers quickly dialed Constance to let her know the change in their evening's plans. He knew she would not mind. When he was done speaking with her he called for reservations knowing he would have no trouble getting in when he mentioned his daughter's name. After all her biological father owned the Steak House and he had standing orders it keeps a table for them. It made William smile because he honestly liked the place not that he'd ever tell Paddy Doyle that. Of course he would never tell Maura that either because then she and Jane would never go there and that be a shame because despite everything William knew Doyle lived to catch a glimpse of Maura. Recent events made him appreciate the mobster even though at times he wanted to ring his neck. He sighed and decided men in glass houses should not throw stones because clearly he messed up at his role of father as well. However he would make amends and as much as he hated the idea he'd try to help Paddy and even Hope mend their relationship with Maura if only to help ease her mind.

The plane landed and they all got out and headed to the pick up their bags. They were surprised to see a uniformed man waiting holding up a sign with their names on it.

"Hey B did you arrange for a pick up?" Faith asked.

"No, but Giles did. Seems there a retired watcher in town and he's willing to help us out, we will be staying at his place and he sent the driver."

"Can the guy be trusted?" Dawn asked. Like all the gang she was really wary of the old time watchers. Too many of the survivors had tried to cause issues and split the council up. However the queen had stepped in and none of them could argue with her. The fact that she personally chose and appointed and then knighted Giles made it impossible for them to stage a coup. She had also granted the entire gang citizenship and awarded honors to both Buffy and Faith. The latter who were absolutely stunned and refused to openly accept it. Faith's argument being she was Irish and it would not be right. The queen had laughed and said the honors were still hers she could use them or not. However she had helped save the world and she was not going to be slighted as she too was a chosen one. That had oddly enough made Faith feel good and she had reluctantly accepted the honors even if she might never use them. The Irish part of her rebelled but the practical side said she might one day need that title to help protect the minis and like Buffy she would do anything for that cause so she accepted the gift reluctantly.

Buffy had grinned at it knowing her sister slayer would yield and it had been even more funny when after they had received their rewards the Queen presented them both with matching swords and daggers. "You need weapons to defend the realm with."

Buffy had to admit the queen had taste the weapons were beautiful. She pulled herself back from her thoughts not really sure how to answer when shockingly it was Kennedy who answered.

"Yes we can, Hey James it's good to see you again. I did not know the Doc was sending you to pick us up?" Kennedy said with a smile. She moved to the driver and gave him a hug that shocked everyone. "Heck I did not even know it was Uncle William we were meeting."

"Ah Miss Kennedy it is good to see you once more. The Doctor did not tell me you would be coming." The driver hugged her. "Your godfather was expecting someone from the Council?"

"Yeah well I recently joined. I work with my girl, Willow Rosenberg this is James Flannery he's the driver for Dr. Isles. You know the Uncle William I told you about. Though I never knew he worked for the old Council." She frowned at that a little.

"Yes well he retired some years ago. It seems he had a rather violent disagreement with the council head. He broke his hand on Travers nose. The bastard refused to help with money for Niki Wood's son when she was killed. Dr. Isles set up a private trust for the boy and then left the council in disgust."

"Wow sounds like your uncle's a stand up guy." Faith said. She relaxed a little at the idea that maybe this would not be so bad.

"Yes, he is. He's good people. Come on let's go we need to check in and I am so looking forward to surprising him and Aunt Constance. "

James chuckled at that. Miss Kennedy was a little spit fire. She was at times a brat but then so were most of the riches children however she had always been kind to him and he liked her fire and brutal honesty. Sometimes he wished she had been just a bit older because she would have helped Miss Maura so much. Because maybe if they had been closer in age a lot of issues could have been avoided he sighed and led them to their car.

"Ok so the council dude is good. If we can trust him it makes our jobs easier but the thing is he is doing it to keep his kid safe. "Faith paused. "So Ken if you know him you must know the medical examiner as well?"

Kennedy's smile faded. She looked away ashamed she had never been kind to Maura back then. Ok she was brat and rude one. "Yeah, about that, Ah we don't I mean I was a bitch to her. Queen C kind of bitch times ten but, Maura she never…. Well she just different. I don't know how to describe her really. She is wickedly smart and a brilliant dresser but she is so clueless with people. I was also so damned jealous of her."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"She just does not get people. Socially awkward would be kind. I mean she …looking back she was shy but…she did not get social ques. I think maybe she has …Aspersers or something." Kennedy knew she was justifying but she really was ashamed of her past behaviors however she had no idea how to fix it and she hoped it would not bite them in the ass.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked her mind racing trying to understand how this could affect their investigation.

"Look I'm not an expert but after Kayla I'm pretty sure. She acts the same way. I mean that watcher is wicked smart, compulsive and she has no clue how to interact with people. It's the same with Maura. I was a spoiled brat to her because I was jealous as hell of her smarts. I never ….I don't think anyone ever realized she had that issue." Kennedy looked up at the driver. "I mean her folks well Willow they are a lot like yours. Decent but distant, James can back me up on that at least."

James nodded not really wanting to get into his feelings about his employers past actions. He knew they loved Maura but he also knew they had been at best neglectful. Oh not in the care of her she had always had the best money could buy in terms of things and education but emotionally they had been pitiful. "Sadly Miss Kennedy is correct the Isles families are/were good people but they are rather reserved. Or they were until Miss Kennedy forced them out of that tight little shell. She was a bit of a spitfire."

Kennedy blushed a little ashamed that she had gotten the attention that her god-sister should have had. She had grown up lately and it had meant a lot of self reflection and she had not liked what she had seen. It had been hard to see that so many of the new slayers came from lives that were nightmares. She knew it that on some level many were not as privileged as she was but seeing it first hand was another thing. That and fighting in hell meant she had to grow up. She was deeply ashamed of her past actions and now they might bite her and the others in the ass. Well she could at least maybe make amends with Maura. One thing was certain she would do all she could to keep her safe because she owed her that at least.

"Hey we all made mistakes Kennedy." Buffy said. "We will fix yours and maybe gain some new watchers. I mean if we can get Dr. Isles back it be good right. I mean he's family and family won't see you as expendable and maybe that will extend to the others too. Which is good right?"

"Yeah B has a point plus if he's as smart as Giles says we may have a native covering Boston which is good cause only those who know the nitty gritty can maybe make it out alive. I mean demons aren't the only bad out there."

James snorted and then made it sound like a cough. Yes there were other bads like Paddy Doyle who would be in on this. The man was like a bad penny but in his favor he loved Maura and since James did to he'd tolerated the thug.

They arrived at the Isles mansion and Faith let out a low whistle. "Wow some digs." She said as they all got out,

"The Isles family is very wealthy and connected. This is their primary home in Boston; it has a wickedly cool garden."Kennedy said with a smile. "They make my family seem like paupers really. They go back a long way and are very important here in Boston and even in New York. Only the Cabot's have more pull there and they are friends too."

"Ah Ken your folks are loaded." Dawn said. She had no idea there could be wealthier people out there. Of course they had money now to because of the council but Dawn, Willow, Buffy and Faith never thought of it as theirs.

"My family is well off Dawn that's true enough but we are relatively new money. The Cabot's and Isles are old money. Money that is older than this country." Kennedy said with a smile. "I would guess only the Bartlett's are an older more connected family. I guess it kind of makes sense that they would be watchers. I mean they been here forever and with the connections they have its almost natural."

William Isles came out and was pleasantly surprised to see Kennedy. "Kenny my dear Dr. Giles did not tell me you would be coming?"

"I'm sorry Uncle William but to be fair I don't think he made the connection to my family." She said as she was welcomed with a firm hug. "It is so good to see you again. I am so glad it is you. We so need help with this."

"Indeed it is. Now tell me did you bring your lady? Willow wasn't it?"

Kennedy reached behind her and pulled Willow forward. "Yes this is Willow my love. Willow this is my godfather William Isles. He's the best uncle anyone could ask for."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Willow said with a smile. "I have heard many wonderful things about you Kennedy raves about your archeological skills."

"Have you. I see, well Kenny loves you so you must be someone special however if you hurt her….even being the most powerful witch in the world won't save you. I will bury you in salt and drop you into the depths of the ocean."

Willow flushed. She had not expected the shovel speech from anyone in Kennedy's family they were all far too classy. It seems she was wrong which was both good and bad.

"However if you really love her then welcome to the family Willow, I want only her happiness." He pulled Willow into a hug. Which shocked the Wiccan being threatened and hugged was not what she expected. The combination was a rare thing.

William pulled back and winked at Kennedy. "So please introduce me to the rest of your friends my dear. I will need to know who they are so I can help introduce them to Maura and Constance."

There was a moment of awkward silence but Kennedy jumped in. She smiled and glared all at the same time at her god father. "Uncle William this is Buffy and Dawn Summers and Faith Lehane. Buffy and Faith are the last of the chosen two and Dawn is along as our watcher along with Willow."

William's smile returned. "It is an honor to meet you both Lady Elizabeth and Lady Faith. Miss Summers I am charmed."

Faith looked at him a little shocked. However she remembered her manners and said. "Thank you sir, B err Buffy and I are glad you agreed to help us. We want to solve this issue as quickly as possible without endangering anyone else."

William looked over at the Queen of the Slayers and noticed she was carefully observing him. "We will do all we can Dr. Isles to protect this city and its people. We know you are doing us a favor and also protecting your daughter. We all understand that aspect as family looks out for its own. We don't want a problem with the BPD and are hoping you can help us there. I mean if Dr. Isles. I mean your daughter Maura could help us do the meet and greet we could avoid having to sneak around and risk problems. We don't want to comprise the investigation because if a human is behind this we need to be able to give him or her to the proper authorities. We don't work like the old council we obey the law when we can."

"I am glad of that. It will make it far easier to deal with the Police. However I should warn you that the homicide team my daughter usually deals with is tenacious and won't be pushed aside. Jane Rizzoli is a hardnosed detective who has engaged many dangerous foes. While she may not be in the demon hunting business she has faces the worst of humanity."

"We've read her file. Frankly I think I've faced demons that were less evil. Even the Master was not as insane as the Surgeon. However we will try not to push too hard. We want the people or demons responsible for this crime caught or slain. "Willow said. "We know it's not going to be easy for the locals to deal with but, we have to try to work with them." She looked at the others who nodded. None of them really liked the idea of working with law enforcement as they all had issues but, needs must.

"We won't be taking credit for any arrests so that should help." Buffy said. "Because really we don't have the ability to deal with human foes however if they are demonic the bets are off. If that is the case though I think the locals won't mind much because they can't really hold a demon for trial. "

"Fair point, however it may take some convincing."

"Yeah, denial and disbelief are likely to go hand in hand." Faith agreed."Hell even back in the day no one wanted to admit things went bump in the night. It was far easier to blame the local mobs. Not that they were always innocent but looking back I think they got a lot of heat for the demons. I mean even Spike said he did some work her back in the day. I know for a fact that Paddy Doyle took some heat for that one."

"William the Bloody Mode of Operation was very similar. It makes sense that the authorities would blame a known Killer for his work. Sadly the man was not so innocent at all. I doubt however all of the bodies attributed to him were from the Slayer of Slayers."

"Yeah I bet, still it seems a bit unfair, I mean if you do the crime you should pay for it but, if not then so not." Faith said. She looked away for a moment locked in her own memories. Buffy gave her quick hug much to her shock.

"We will see if we can't let the cops in on it. I mean he may be a human bad guy but I have to agree with you on the situation. He does not need to go down for the Spike work."

"So are we going with you now or would it be better to come in later?" Willow asked. She knew that this was not going to be easy.

"Once you have dropped off your things I think it may be best that you come in with me. I can introduce you as associates. Rupert's call suggested that you are an experienced team. We may well need that in this."

"Yeah it's going to be complicated." Faith said. "That scene is in Paddy Doyle's patch. He won't be too happy at all. He may be a mob guy but he has rules and killing innocents is so against them."

William snorted at that "Yes it will be complicated. I left the Council because Travers and I did not agree on how to treat Slayers and potentials. I also did not approve of how he treated many witches and friendly demon species. We parted company completely after India Cohan was killed. I had stayed involved after Niki Wood but had retired to research only. However after the way he and the Council treated India I left. Maura was only a little younger and I could only think how it would feel if she had been called. By that time I had many doubts and I could no longer stand by and watch the way the old Council operated. The best I could do was looking out for Robin and several the potentials left out in the cold. I set up trust funds for them and arranged for schooling and other support. I am ashamed to say it took Paddy Doyle to knock some sense into me."

Everyone looked at him sharply.

"What did Doyle have to do with it?" Faith asked.

"Doyle is Maura's biological father. Her mother and I adopted her from him and he has always kept an eye on her. It was not always easy to know but he kept his distance and he has always protected her. He will do the same again here."

"So we need to worry about the Irish Mob and the demons plus the killer. Should be simple and easy as long as the cops don't step into it too much, I hope you can help out with that. We really don't want issues." Faith said.

"Well if you are introduced as experts in the field it will help." William said.

The others nodded and followed him into the house the sooner they settled the better.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Part 6 Gathering the team**

Disclaimer: I don't own either BTVS or Rizzoli and Isles they belong to their respective creators and owners.

By: Fire Wolfe  
Thursday, June 13, 2013

A/N: This is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Rizzoli and Isles with some mention of Law and Order SVU. This is not betaed so read at your own risk.  
Boston is Burning

Part 6 Gathering the team

Maura looked over the bodies of her associates no her friends. It seemed all too often recently she had to conduct autopsies on those she knew at least in passing. She was a professional and would do her job but the easy compartmentalizing she used to be able to do was slowly disappearing. There had been too many cases that hit close to home recently. Yet she was determined to speak for the dead perhaps even more so because they had been if not exactly close friends then at least cherished acquaintances. The bodies were badly burnt and it would be guess work to assign identities to them based on pure conjecture or so she told herself as she reached for the phone. She needed some expert help or maybe she just wanted some more moral support in any case she scrolled down the list of contacts until she found Hope Martins and pushed the call button. She just hoped her biological mother would help. Because she wanted to make no mistakes on this case, because Jane's guts told her this was just the beginning. Of course Maura would have argued with that if her own unease was not rising. She knew how powerful these women had been and that all four would not have been easy to take down even more so as they had been together. She knew they all excelled at self defense and that at least two of them were at optimal fitness levels for human females. Even her beloved Jane would have been hard pressed to keep up with the youngest girls. Not that she would say anything to Jane just yet. However if the criminal who did this could take down these women then most would have little or no chance against them. If this was the beginning of a serial killer spree they had to have all the help and forensic evidence they could use so calling in Dr. Martin made sense. Or at least that was her justification. Maura was highly skilled but even she knew sometimes she needed help. She knew her biological mother was the help she needed if only to help her maintain her professional demure.

Hope Martin answered her phone on the second ring. She pulled the towel around her hair and tied it off before doing so. It never failed she was always in the shower when she got a call. "Dr. Martin how can I help you." She had not pulled on her contacts so she did not see Maura's name on the caller id. Not that it would have stopped her from answering only she might have been a bit more pleasant. As it was she almost snapped annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Dr. Martin, Hope this is Maura. Dr. Isles." She said suddenly not certain that this call was wise despite her justifications to herself. Maybe she should not have called?

Hopes heart jumped. She and Maura had been making slowly getting to know each other recently. Maura's willingness to try for a relationship had been the second gift she gave her. It was hesitant and uncertain but her eldest had tried to give her room to know her. The first being her sister's life when she donated the kidney her youngest daughter needed. It had saved her life and the act proved beyond a doubt to Hope that she so did not deserve Maura in her life. She had been a fool and had never expected more. However she had been surprised when Maura had reached out recently. It had been on a more professional basis but given how she had reacted to her eldest admission to being hers she deserved no less. She had decided to take what she could get and hope that in time she could mend her relationship. It helped that Caylin had finally stopped resenting her. The indifference of her youngest might not seem like a lot of improvement but it beat the outright hostility she once had. Since her youngest was now getting ready to enter college at BU she had chosen to relocate to Boston much to her cringe. Of course Caylin wanted to live on campus but that had to wait at least until she was stronger. So she had purchased a home on Beacon Hill not far from her eldest's home. Caylin had not been pleased but she had accepted it. She pushed those thoughts aside and said. "Hello Maura I'm sorry I was not expecting a call. I just got out of the shower. Is everything all right?"

Maura paused the awkward silence fell for a moment then she sighed and said."No, I'm afraid not. We have a case and we have four bodies to identify. I am afraid I may need to ask for your assistance again in a professional manner. I believe we know who the women are but, I hesitate to speculate and make assumptions. Your forensic techniques would be invaluable to helping me confirm their identities and perhaps to determine cause of death. The killing was very brutal and there seems to be a ritual to it. I have already asked for expert help to decipher the runes that were carved into the bodies but the damage is excessive the best chance to confirm for certain that these women are who we think they are is to use fingerprints. If I am right about who they are this may just be the beginning of a serial case. The South end could become a hunting zone if we do not stop this killer."

"I see, give me a little while to finish cleaning up and I will come down to the Morgue to help. "She glanced at the clock. Caylin was not due home just yet as she had some tutoring at a friend's house she was sadly playing catch up with her classes. "I'll meet you there is a little while all right."

"Thank you. I will see you in a little while. Goodbye"

Maura hung up and sighed with relief. It may be pushing professional relationships and it may lead to her appearing weak to outsiders but she would not let her lack of skill in certain areas fail her patients. Dead or not they deserved dignity and respect and the best and in this technique that meant Dr. Hope Martin. She was also relieved that it had been the situation that had caused her birth mother's impatient tone. She almost smiled at her actions now as it was something she had done often enough. One more thing they had in common.

Hope hung up the phone and sighed deeply. It might not be an invitation to dinner but it was a start. Then again after the last dinner they had she was fortunate indeed that Maura was even willing to entertain the idea of a deeper relationship. She sensed this case was disturbing her eldest deeply and she was not about to let her down. She picked up her phone and texted her youngest. This was business as well as personal but she knew setting it up as the former rather than the latter would make it more palatable for Caylin to accept. She was slowly coming around but it would take time. Much of her attitude was Hope's own fault for never realizing how insecure she was. However she was determined to make it up to her and to Maura as well. Both deserved to know she loved them and was proud of them. She would not fail either. After texting the message she rapidly got dresses. Like Maura she was always impeccably dressed. Professional Image mattered and if she was honest looking good was as much for Maura's sake as her own. She would not embarrass her daughter for anything. Plus dressing well gave her confidence in herself. Twenty minutes later she was driving her new Leaf toward the Boston Police department.

Willow wondered about the murders. It was not an easy thing to disable slayers or witches. She looked over at Buffy and Faith and knew they too were worried. The girls that had been taken down were not unfamiliar with their powers. While they were not Sunnydale Slayers they each had been among the first to answer the call. The Wiccans were also highly skilled in magic. In fact while they lacked Willow's raw power they had her on experience and knowledge. That worried Willow deeply because like the slayers they would not have easily fallen. It would take some high level of skill to take them down and out. Their magic had to have been unavailable to them for this to happen.

"Dr. Isles do you have any more information on this case?" Willow asked.

"Maura seems to think it was some sort of ritual. There is script or runes of some sort on the various bodies. The method of killing seems to be ritualistic and the lead detective found a knife. From the description I would say it is an Athame. However I have not seen it yet to confirm that fact. Maura believes that the victims may women she knows from the local herbal shop. They are if memory serves Wicca's though I am not certain if Maura is aware of this fact or not. Our family has purchased supplies from this shop for many years as both my wife and daughter prefer all natural products when possible. Plus they like to support the local's economy.

"So you may all know the girls than." Faith said. "Won't this compromise the investigation, I mean won't the local PD object to Maura helping if she knows the people involved?"

William laughed ruefully. "Sadly of late that seems to be most of the cases Maura catches. I believe her professionalism will help her in this case. Plus if I do not miss my guess she will call in an outside expert to help id the bodies and to prevent any appearance of her being compromised. Not that it will be the case but, she will do all she can to ensure justice."

"Can we trust the outsider?" Buffy asked clearly concerned."How can Maura trust the woman, I mean I hate to say it but I think maybe your daughter knows more then she is letting on. I mean the Wicca's had a shop and from what I know of them they were proud of their religion and skills."

"You may be right Lady Elizabeth but, if she is she never told me or her mother. As to trusting the outside help Dr. Martin is highly regarded in her field and has helped Maura in the past." He paused clearly considering what to reveal then he said."As to trusting her to protect Maura, I believe she will, she is after all her birthmother and she is trying to reconnect. It's complicated but I do honestly think she will protect my daughter."

"Good enough then. I suppose she will need to be filled in as well." Buffy said "At least there is a connection that will help ease it a bit."

William nodded clearly not liking the idea much.

TBC…..

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this work. This is a new idea for me so please bear with me. I am working hard to keep the voices of the characters true to the series. I am not really familiar with writing ff relationships and will try to do so in an honest and respectful way. So if I get it wrong please understand no offence is intended. Willow/Kennedy and Maura/Jane are great couples so I will attempt to keep them in what characters such a relationship entails. While many authors like creating multiple couples that are ff. I am more comfortable keeping relationships to what I believe the cannon intended. In my mind the above relationships are cannon so I am attempting to keep them in voice.

Thanks,

Fire


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series I am just borrowing them from their awesome creators.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Friday, March 29, 2013

Boston Is Burning

Part 7 Ripples

Hope Martin pulled into the Boston Police Department and parked her car. It seemed that lately she was spending a lot of time here but given that Maura worked here she really did not mind. Her schedule had not yet demanded too much of her time. She was glad that she had agreed to take a year and teach at BU. It would give her a chance to spend time with both of her children and hopefully allow them to all mend their relationships. She knew the task was not going to be simple or easy and that the fault could be laid squarely at her feet. Maura lover Detective Jane Rizzoli pulled no punches when she told her off. It had been refreshing, annoying and disturbing to see how badly she had screwed up not one child but two. It had never been her intention to make Caylin feel like she had to live up to her lost sibling. She had always thought she had shown her how proud of her she was. However she had made a mistake somehow and that mistake had almost cost her both her children. She pushed her hair back and checked her makeup before getting out of the car. She was not a vain woman but she would do her best to reflect well on her eldest. Maura, a gift beyond measure the child she thought she had lost. It was a miracle and one she had almost failed to appreciate. Jane Rizzoli was right she did not really deserve a second chance but Maura Goddess bless her was a forgiving woman. She was willing to try to make this work. Hope was grateful. She knew it would not be easy or simple and that Caylin was still wary and upset but, she was not about to not try. Hope owed Maura so much. Caylin's life was but one of the things. After checking she looked acceptable she got out of the Leaf and headed inside. Her special visitor's badge allowed her inside. The officer at the front smiled at her when he saw her.

"Dr. Martin it is good to see you again."

"Thank you Sergeant. I'm afraid I am here on business could you let Dr. Isles know I am here? I don't want to just pop in on her."

"Sure thing and it's probably a good idea. This new case is nasty. I think it has everyone jumpy."

"Yes it sounds disturbing. I do hope I can help solve it."

"I'm sure you will be a great help to the doc and the detectives." The desk Sergeant said with a smile even as he dialed the Morgue to let the Chief Medical Examiner know her specialist had arrived. It was a semi open secret that Dr. Martin was Dr. Isles' biological mother but the desk sergeant kept it to himself. It was not really his business and he liked the doc. plus to his mind one could never have too much family. It was likely his Hispanic background, because he loved having a large family surrounding him. It made life worth living to see his kids, and grandkids filling the house along with his nieces and many nephews. Yep family was a good thing.

The phone rang down in the morgue and Dr. Isles answered it. "Dr. Isles here."

"Thank you Sergeant Ortega. Please send her right down."

"Sure thing Doctor Isles. She just did not want to disturb you if you were in the middle of something."

"That was kind of her, but the sooner she can help the better."

"Ok I'll send Dr. Martin down." He motioned for her to head down."Have a good day Dr. Isles."

"I will Sergeant, thank you again for your help."

"No problem," He waved goodbye to Dr. Martin who headed to the elevators to go down to the morgue. She would not keep Maura waiting.

Maura set down the phone with a sigh. It was a relief that Dr. Martin came so quickly. She looked over the four bodies laying out with sadness. Deep in her heart she knew they were her friends but sadly the damage was such she could only guess on who each was. Ironically the women were all similar in size and build. Of course she had a fair idea of who each were but, honor and her deep respect for them kept her from labeling them until she was absolutely certain. Plus if she was absolutely honest the delay….well it helped her deny the truth of what was directly in front of her. The truth being that once again people she cared about would spend some of their last hours with her in her cold morgue. For the first time it was not her refuge it was a place she longed to run from. She pushed back her tears refusing to be anything but professional.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane tossed the file down with frustration. "Frost have you found anything at all we can use to solve this case?"

"I'm working on it Jane. This is not easy you know. I mean most of the time we get warnings from other jurisdictions this time it's like someone is surpassing the information. I keep running into roadblocks."

"Huh, that does not make any sense?"

"Maybe it's someone's pet case. I mean if this really is a serial killer and they have been working for a while maybe someone does not want to share." Korsak said. He looked disgusted with that idea but they had seen it before. He took a drink of his coffee and tossed the cold beverage into the trash. He stood up stretching his legs. "I'm going to get some coffee do either or you want any?"

"Yeah, please, I could use it. It will hold us over until dinner. Oh I did tell you guys Maura and I are heading to the dinner to meet her father. He is going to look over those carvings for us."

Frost gave a squeamish look not sure he liked the idea of viewing those disturbing pictures over dinner. "Ah Jane that's…."

"Yeah I know but it's my treat and we are heading for the steak house."

Barry look changed. It was clear he was weighing the idea of a great steak against the idea of working and wondering if it would disturb his stomach.

"Come on Barry we won't show you the pictures. Besides Dr. Isles is doing us a favor and it's for Maura. You know a chance for her folks to get to know us all. It's a bonding thing."

Korsak snorted at that even as he nodded his assent and headed to find the coffee. "Should I ask Angela along?"

"Yeah, see if she wants to come I already texted Frankie. We might as well make it a family affair."

"So does that mean Dr. Martin will be there too?" Frost asked. He suddenly decided to go if the doctor was going to be present. He like Jane was not sure he totally trusted her motives and he thought of Maura as family so he would protect her. Even if it meant he might not quite enjoy his meal.

"Yeah, I think so. Or at least Maura was going to ask her. Look I'm not sure I like the idea of her being around but Maura wants to try, so, I'll go along and I would really appreciate the support."

"Sure Jane, I'll be there. I got your and the doc's back. We are family you know."

Jane Rizzoli smiled. It was not the smirky one she showed the world generally but a real honest to God smile and the room lit up. Barry felt his heart leap. He smiled back. God he loved her. OK maybe it was not the kind of love he had once hoped for but, it was still love. She was his best friend. Even if she never knew it or accepted that she was. He was close to Frankie and he considered him his best mate or buddy but Jane, Jane was far more to him and always had been. She was mentor, friend and sister he supposed. He had once had a wicked crush on her and if he was honest he still measured most women against her, but his feelings were deeper now. Now she was hell the whole team of them was his family. He had never had a close relationship with anyone since his mother passed away. His father was cold and distant and he had a hard time connecting to people. Oh he may appear to be socially savvy but deep down he was a loner. His being partnered with Jane Rizzoli was the best thing ever to happen to him. In the past three years she and Korsak along with Jane's family had become his. Hell he could pin point the exact minute of the change. He grinned recalling Dr. Isles first day and Jane's reaction. He had known then that life as he knew it was over because the lines between professional and personal had blended ever since and they became a family. Dysfunctional at times but, it was still better than he had ever known and he would walk through hell for Jane and Maura for giving him that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Constance Isles set the reservation for her daughter. She wondered what Maura would think or say if she ever realized Paddy Doyle owned this place. However she would not say anything as it was a safe place for them. It was the one place in Boston Constance knew they could all go out to dinner and not have to worry. Ok maybe only she and William knew that but, for all his sins Paddy loved Maura and he would keep her safe. He had the restaurant guarded 24/7 on the off chance Maura would stop by for a meal. She hung up the phone and texted her husband to let him know they had a private room with a table big enough for all of them. She sighed it seemed that their past was coming back. She leaned against the wall and wished….wished she did not have to do this. She never wanted Maura to know she and William had been a part of the Council of Watchers. She tossed her phone aside and hoped that this would not be the straw that finally broke her relationship with Maura. She would never understand the things the old council had done hell Constance did not and she had been raised to support them. How could she explain that her family had spent generations training and sending young women out to fight and die and that until she had met William she had not seen anything overly wrong with it Goddess I was such a cold hearted bitch back then. It was no excuse but, it had been her life and her training and it had been William's too. She idly picked up a letter opener and in frustration threw it hard against the wall. It sunk in two inched. Of course she had been raised as a potential so the idea of serving humanity had been ingrained. Of course given her family she had never been separated from them and she had the best training money could buy. She sighed and knew she had just been glad someone else had been called. Well she had been until her best friend had been called and perished. It had shattered her and only William had saved her sanity and helped her see that the way things were was not right. Constance just prayed Maura would understand. Hell it was one of the reasons she had taken Maura in. Maura had been a potential and she had been damned if she would be seen as disposable. Paddy Doyle might be a bastard and evil in many ways but he had far more humanity then many on the old council and he had saved Maura from a life of being treated as a robot. The irony of it was not lost on Constance as Maura had become very self contained. She knew full well her daughter would have made an exceptional slayer. She poured herself a drink and sipped it. Hope Martin might believe Patrick Doyle lied to hide Maura from her and to hide his own sins. Perhaps a part of it had been true but the deeper reason had been to protect his daughter and that was why Constance and William had helped. They both understood the life Maura would have lead. She also knew a part of her had remained distant because she had been terrified Maura would be called and she had been trying to protect her heart. It was foolish and neither she nor William had understood that they were doing it. Now, now it would all come out she prayed Maura could forgive her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope entered the Morgue and saw Maura staring at the bodies. If she had any question on how disturbed she was seeing her now took those doubts away. She moved with care so not to startle her eldest. "Dr. Isles, you called saying you needed my help?"

Keep it professional let Maura lead this. She is clearly upset I don't want to spook her.

Maura snapped her head up. She locked eyes with her birth mother. "Yes, thank you for coming in so quickly. I, I need some assistance identifying these ladies."

"Do you have some scubs I could use?"

"Oh yes of course. This way please." Maura said leading Dr. Martin to a changing area. "Here I hope these are your size?"

Hope took them and smiled. "Perfect, I'll change and be right out."

Maura nodded and slipped out using the time to gather her composure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak handed Jane a travel mug of hot coffee. He knew she hated the paper ones so going down to the café and seeing Angela about coffee was a good thing.

Jane took the metal travel mug and pulled it to her to take a drink. Suddenly liquid spouted out of the side.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted as hot coffee spilled all over her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura pulled the door to the locker room closed to give Dr. Martin some privacy as she did so the handle came ripping off. She froze and stared at it incredulously. "How did that happen?"

Her logical mind decided that the handle's screws must have come loose. She went to her office to call for a repairman when the same thing happened on her door. She froze suddenly worried. This was not good.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Jane what happened, I'm so sorry I could have sworn I put the lid on tight?" Korsak said.

"No you did Vince. The side of the cup, it just caved in."

Korsak came over and looked at the cup. He shook his head. "Well you have had that thing forever and a day."

"I have not. It's only about three years old. I mean it's practically brand new."

He snorted at that watching Jane grab some paper towels to clean up. "Yeah well they don't make cups like they used to."

Jane glared at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow eyes glossed over and she froze. She blinked and looked at Buffy and Faith. Both women seemed frozen and then Faith said. "Well fuck this is going to complicate matters."

"Yeah think." Buffy said. "What are the odds?"

"I don't know B but this…this is strange even for us. I mean who'd have thought it. I mean, really they are both ….way to ….I mean…." She stopped suddenly looking at William who seemed to not notice their sudden panic. How the hell were they going to tell him?

"Yeah, TPTB are so not on my good side right now." Buffy said. "I mean really, as if this won't be a mess as is."

Kennedy looked at them and then at Dawn who shrugged. Neither woman had any idea about what had just happened. Buffy leaned over and whispered into Dawn's ear and Willow into Kennedy's.

"What the fuck." Kennedy almost shouted. "No, that's not right it really not right."

This outburst did draw William's attention. "Kennedy language young lady!"

"Uncle William trust me, you will agree. Fuck, Faith…how…shit…Buffy are you sure I mean this is not right."

"What has happened?" William demanded suddenly getting a sinking feeling.

"Three new slayers have been called. It's going to complicate things a lot."

"What three? Why how come and who are they?"

"Uncle William, why did you not tell me that Aunt Constance was a potential and that Maura was too?"

William paled and began cursing his language made his god daughter's and friends seem tame. Hell a sailor on a three day drunken orgy would have had cleaner language. "No damn it not, now not after all these years it's not possible." He suddenly glared at Willow and Buffy and almost attacked them. Fortunately Kennedy caught him.

"It's not their fault. Calm down. We can deal with this."

William was shaking. "Three you said three whose the last one?"

"Well, that's the detective Jane Rizzoli." Willow said meekly.

Suddenly William seemed to collapse. His posture changed to one of almost relief. "Thank the Goddess….I ….Jane, Jane will keep Maura safe and protect Constance too." He was shaking.

Kennedy pulled open a small hidden bar. This luxury car had it all and she knew her uncle needed a drink. She poured it straight and handed it to him. He swallowed the whole glass in one gulp.

"This changes everything."

"Yeah think." Faith said. "However it may be a good thing. It will help keep them safe."

"Faith they will now be targets." Dawn said clearly worried.

"Yeah, but now they have a chance. Look they/ we are going to have to go to some dark places with this them being slayers can only help."

"One could hope." William said cursing again.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series I am just borrowing them from their awesome creators.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Friday, March 29, 2013

Part 8 Connections where one least expects it

Maura watched Hope work. Despite the fact that these women were her friends she was still fascinated by her birthmother's care and skill. She worked calmly efficiently and with a deep respect for the dead that Maura admired. She was an example to follow. As she watched Hope Martin work she noted several similarities in their movements and style. Oddly enough it was a comfort to her because she knew Dr. Hope Martin spoke for the dead the same way she did. She showed the same care and respect Maura always strived for. It was rather shocking to hear Hope speak to the dead bodies telling them what was going to happen. When she raised a brow in askance Hope explained it only seemed polite to prepare them for what was to come. It was a habit she had gotten from one of her partners Doctor Mallard when she worked in a place where genocide was common. He had said speaking to the dead as if they were living still returned a bit of dignity to them. Hope had found that to be oddly endearing so she had picked up the habit. She blushed a little but Maura nodded and seemed thoughtful. It made sense in a way to her. She might never be comfortable with the living as patients but, the dead spoke to her so maybe it was only polite to speak to them. She filed it away for consideration later. Hope continued to prepare the tests.

"Well I have the sample now all we need to do is run the prints. It may take a while."

"Yes, they were not in any data base I know of but maybe the DNA will help."

Neither woman knew that the Wicca's DNA would send red flags up flags that would be used to explain the presence of the Council. Of course they would have other reasons for being in Boston but they would not know it just yet.

"Would you like to join me, Jane and the family for dinner we are heading for a steak house Jane is quite fond of. My father…Dr. Isle is joining us to help translate those markings. Mother well she will tag along and….Well I'd like you to come. I could use your help …professionally. I mean…your insights would be invaluable."

Hope flinched a little but nodded. "That sounds lovely. Just let me shower and change back. Caylin is with some friends this evening tutoring so it should not be a problem."

This time Maura blanched a bit. She nodded however. She wanted to love her sister and she wanted to connect but it was not easy. Her younger sister's rejection burned her deeply. She had donated a kidney to save her but, that had been more for her own peace of mind then because she wanted to help. Ok maybe not but her emotions were not certain where Caylin was concerned.

"Good, maybe we can ride together. I am leaving my car for Jane because we rode in together. She will be staying I'm sure and arrive with the others at the last minute. I however want to get there early and make sure everything is set. Mother arranged it but, this is the first time we will be using the private room and… well this is important."

Hope smiled she understood this was about more than just the case to Maura. She nodded. "Of course, can I help?"

Maura nodded and hoped Constance would not take offence. "We should go see if Angela wants to ride with us as well."

"Ok, let's change first."

Maura nodded and they both headed to grab a shower and drop the scrubs they were wearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They parked in a local car port. William followed the slayers and Wicca's out of the car and gave his driver the night off. "Head on home James we can find a cab later or ride with the girls."

"Sir you can always call me. I don't mind."

William smiled at his long time driver and friend. "No have and early night. I'm sure we will be keeping you busy over the next few days. So enjoy tonight."

"Sure boss, you ladies take care." He tipped his hat and headed home not sure he liked leaving them there as it was dark in the car port. However William had slayers with him and he knew Miss Kennedy not let anything happen to him.

Caylin laughed at her boyfriend and giggled. He was so silly. They had a great study session and now she just wanted to have some fun. She let him pull her in for a kiss. She grinned at him. "Come on Luke lets go dancing park over there."

Luke saw the car park and smiled he drove in. It was dark and perfect for what he had planned. He parked the car and followed his girl out. She was one of the loveliest things he had ever seen. She was his and he decided he was going to keep her. The scare over her kidney failure was never going to happen again. He followed her out. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off. He growled low. She was so going to pay for teasing him.

He chased her thinking that this was a game he was not going to lose. He was going to keep her at his side forever and maybe just maybe he would let her have her revenge on her bitch of a sister and her girl. Yes that would endear Caylin to him forever.

Caylin ran off she so loved Luke. He was handsome and mature. She did not care he was allergic to the sun and had to wear dark clothing and tons of sunblock. He might be pale his hands may be cold but the look he gave her burned her to her soul. She knew he was perfect for her. Hell he even liked moonlight walks and loved poetry. How many guys did that for their girls, plus when she got sick he was still there. So many of her friends had ditched her but not Luke sometimes he was stuffy and old fashioned but she loved that. Hell he wanted to wait until she was sure because he said it had to be forever. How romantic was that?

Luke took off after the running Caylin he caught her and began to kiss her deeply. He wanted her and he began to kiss her neck she would be his. He pulled back his game face coming out.

Caylin saw it and screamed. "What…what are you?" She pulled aay scared.

"I am the vampire that claims you and you will be my bride."

"What…no, this isn't right."

"Hey lady is everything ok?" A guard asked walking over toward them.

Luke growled when he saw the lust in the guards face. He turned and before the guard could move he was on him. He pulled the man's head back and sank his fangs deep. He drank starving hoping that by drinking the guard he would gain some control. He wanted Caylin to choose to be with him.

"Luke what are you doing?" Caylin ran and began to beat at his shoulders. He dropped the guard and she pulled away running screaming for help.

Buffy and the others heard the scream.

"You know B just one night it be nice you know."

"Yeah, let's go. Kennedy you want to stay and keep the Doctor safe?"

Kennedy shook her head no. She took off and the chosen two laughed and followed. Willow ran with them. Dawn however stayed back.

William looked at her.

"Hey I don't want to get all hot and sweaty. Plus Kennedy kind of expects you to keep me out of trouble."

William gave her a look.

"What it's Tuesday and I am so not allowed to fight on that day."

The three slayers and Witch came across the wounded guard and Willow dropped down to check him. "Buffy, Faith he is still alive. Kennedy help me."

Her girlfriend cursed but dropped down to begin first aid. Faith and Buffy kept running toward the screams.

Luke stopped cold. He spun around as the two slayers came into view. He froze and cursed. "Damn it to hell." Not being a fool and having lived over three hundred years he decided retreat was wiser. He took off. He was chased by Faith as Buffy went to Caylin to help. Faith however lost him as he was very familiar with the area. He jumped down a level then ran back toward the exit to the nearest tunnel entrance. He was not about to be dusted just when he almost had his girl.

"Damn it, I so hate when they get away." She said.

She spun around and headed back to Buffy and the girl.

Caylin was panting and weak. The stress of her run made her heart race and she was scared. What was Luke?

"Hey you ok?" Buffy asked.

Caylin looked up at Buffy and nodded. "He just freaked out. I mean he never….I ….what was he?" before Buffy could explain she promptly passed out.

Buffy leapt forward and caught the girl. She was burning up with fever. 'Shit this is so not of the good.'

She pulled her phone and dialed 911 they needed help fast.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9BWB9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series I am just borrowing them from their awesome creators.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Friday, March 29, 2013

Part 9 Protecting our own

Hope parked the car and she and Maura got out. Even as they did so they heard screams. Both doctors took off running with Jane, and Korsak hot on their heels. 'It should not be possible for women in designer shoes to run so fast.' Vince Korsak thought.

Unknown to him Jane was having similar thoughts. She signaled to Vince to call this in.

They ran toward the stairs of the car park and down a floor. What Jane saw chilled her to the bone. She called out. "Maur, Dr. Martin wait!"

Neither woman listened as Hope Martin without thought tackled the Blonde girl holding her bleeding daughter. She had not heard her call for 911 and only saw Caylin bleeding. Blood she could not afford to lose.

Maura leapt to help her birth mother whatever issues she might have with her younger sister she was not about to let her bleed to death. Hell she had donated a kidney to ensure she would survive.

The attack startled Buffy who was intent on carrying the wounded girl to safety. However Faith was not stunned so she jumped in catching the second blow.

"Easy there lady," She said "This ain't what it looks like."

The strong dark haired slayer's grip scared Hope who hit her as hard as she could. The blow shocked Faith who instinctively blocked a second only to hear the woman's wrist break. Hitting a slayer was hard on a normal person's bones. Hope cried out in pain which caused Maura to attack Faith. Maura might not be the best fighter out there and she tended to prefer to avoid violence but seeing her "mother" and "sister" hurt triggered something primal. The slayer came roaring to life and hit Faith. The dark slayer was sent flying. "Get away from my 'Mother'and 'Sister'."

Faith came up swinging. She was not happy at all. They had just stepped into help. She dove at the blonde taking her down hard. Her attempt was to end the fight quickly not wanting to hurt anyone. Even as she began to battle the blonde woman she sensed something. Maura many years of yoga came into play as she rolled and flexed using leverage to toss the dark slayer off her. Something feral came up and all she knew was those she loved were in danger. At the far reaches of her senses she saw Jane and the last thing she wanted was her mate to come charging into danger to save her. So she fought ruthlessly.

Faith was the second of the chosen two but in that moment she knew that even she and Buffy could be surprised. Buffy was trying to fend off blows from the older blonde. It was not that she could not take her but rather she did not wish to hurt her. Faith cursed knowing no help would come quickly from that quarter as a mistake could cause damage to the elder. I guess it's on me to school this mini; but damn she is good and hell mini might not qualify as she seems older than me.

"Freeze Boston PD stop fighting right now." Jane called out. Korsak was dialing his phone calling for help. She pulled her gun waiting to take a shot she would not let Maura get hurt.

Buffy saw the gun from the corner of her eye. 'Shit this is getting out of hand.' She decided that careful was too dangerous now. She dodged a blow and with practiced ease knocked the elder blonde out. Buffy caught her and gently laid her on the ground before leaping between Faith and the cop. She raised her hands. "Please put the gun away officer this isn't what it looks like. We were only trying to help when those ladies jumped us."

"Oh yeah like I am going to believe that one, I know both women hell all three of them so try selling that bridge to someone else. There is no way Dr. Isles would just attack you and Dr. Martin is even less likely."

Faith dodged and her left leg swung up in a kick that shocked Maura. It caught her in the gut and robbed her of her breath and Faith swept her feet out from her in the next instant. Pinning the smaller blonde Faith Quipped, "Damn what is it with Blondes in designer gear trying to kill me, I mean really who does that?" 'It figures we would run into the ones we are supposed to work with like this. Murphy so loves us.'

"It must be your sparking personality." Maura quipped back through clenched teeth.

Faith grinned and rolled off pulling a shocked Maura to her feet. "Look if you can be rational we can talk. We don't really have time for this, but I'll make you and the cop a deal once we get the kid to a doctor we can try this again."

The fight suddenly went out of Maura as she remembered Caylin was injured. "Oh no, Caylin she is hurt, Jane I need help Caylin is hurt and Hope is out cold." She ran to her side and began checking her over.

Willow had stepped back and away to make the call to 911. She came back and saw a gun pointed at Buffy and before the dark haired woman could speak again or fire her weapon she said. "Freeze gun to me."

Suddenly Jane's gun was gone and she could not move.

"Not moving would be of the good. I so hate guns." Korsak blinked having no idea how Jane lost her weapon but he moved to pull his own only to find it to was in the red heads hands or rather it was floating in front of them. With a casual wave the weapons disassembled themselves and the parts and bullets were lowered into a waiting trash bin. "Guns are nasty things."

Buffy and Faith both froze at the tone of voice.

"Oh fuck." Faith said as a dark eyed Willow Rosenberg looked at them all.

"Ah B, I think we might have an issue."

Suddenly Kennedy was there and grabbed Willow into a tight hug. "Easy baby it will be ok no one is hurt and these folks are the good guys."

Willow suddenly seemed to calm her eyes returned to normal.

Jane saw the change and suddenly felt a shiver. The kind that said you just dodge a bullet. She looked at Korsak who seemed as pale as she was. She raised her hands deciding that maybe talking might be a good idea.

"Look its clear we all want to help the wounded girl. We just stumbled onto her. Buffy was carrying her when this fight happened. I get you were all worried and everything but she needs help now." Faith said trying to be diplomatic. She glanced at Buffy. She hoped her native accent would help calm the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The guard heard the screams and pulled his radio. He called it in and signaled for two of his fellows to come help him check. The boss would want to know what was going on and no one robbed or hurt anyone without his permission. Not that either was likely of late. Not that Sean minded. Hell he was kind of glad the boss was trying to go legit. It meant the rest of them might be able to do so as well. Plus really his job did not change much, and he was very good at his job.

Paddy sent wheeled his chair out. He wanted to check this out. His guards were not happy but they followed him anyway. The boss was stubborn like that looking out for his own even if they were simply patrons of his business.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series I am just borrowing them from their awesome creators.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Saturday, March 30, 2013

Part 10

It was official Murphy hated them or rather loved them and in this case Dawn was not sure which was worse. She knew Buffy had wanted her to stay with Dr. Isles for her and perhaps his safety. However Buffy had never considered that Dr. Isles was a watcher. Ok maybe a former one and one that was definitely not old Council. He had taken off right after the others which was how she now found herself standing near her sister.

William Isles saw the whole scene and in an instant knew it could easily go bad. He cried out to the detective. "Detective Rizzoli don't shoot them. Of course Jane and her partner Vince Korsak were now both unarmed because of Willow's spell. He froze when he saw the color bleed from the redhead's hair and her eyes turn dark. 'bloody hell' was his only thought and he wondered if this could be the end of them all. Willow Rosenberg was not someone to trifle with and pointing a gun at her or hers was suicidal. He was shocked again when his goddaughter charged right in. However she did not attack Willow rather she caught her up in her arms in a loving embrace. It made his heart skip a beat to see the love in Kennedy's face and the almost instant calming affect it had on the most powerful witch in America. He was relieved. This was going to be a big enough problem without Willow losing control. Not that he blamed her because the situation was to close for her ever to not be over reactive to hand guns.

"Jane, Detective Korsak please these people are friends."

Buffy's brow rose at that because really they had just met but, oddly enough she felt that the Doctor might actually be a good friend to have. He seemed at like an older more reserved form of Giles. Her adoptive father was a good man protective and caring so she'd have no problem gaining another such person in their lives. Plus well he was sort of Kennedy's uncle if only in the collected family type. Which when you came down to it was the best family and the one that mattered most.

"Father what is going on?" Maura asked she blushed realizing that maybe she should have asked that question first. However something had driven her to protect her sister and mother. She had done so with quite a bit of energy and power. She frowned as that occurred to her; how had she moved so fast; adrenaline that might explain it if she had a large rush of it however that did not explain her sudden flexibility or her choosing to fight.

"Yeah I want to know what is going on too." Jane said clearly annoyed but unable to do a lot. She had shifted to a more ready stance a clear fight or flight but more like I will kick your ass if you move to hurt my lover in any way and I am dangerous gun or not.

Willow calmed and pulled away from Kennedy. "We found the girl hurt after she was screaming. Someone attacked her."

"I bet looks like you all did that." Korsak said. He might not have drawn his weapon as fast as Jane but then he had been a few steps behind her and not seen the blood at first. If he had well then things might have been a bit different because he was one of the best shots in the department. He would not have hesitated which would have become an issue.

"The ladies are telling the truth. We heard shouting or screaming or whatever it is you want to call it and they came running to help."

"Why, it's not their job they should have called the police."Korsak said. "They could have been hurt."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Not her job to hunt vampires and demons. Right, ok maybe a long time ago she had wished that but, things change and she would never give up slaying now. Not that she would ever tell anyone that because hey she had her image to uphold. Her eyes locked with Faith who was almost laughing out loud at the idea of cops taking on the night life. Yep that worked out oh so well in the past. Faith remembered well what the South side had been like when she was a kid. The cops they did didley about the human bad guys most of the time and the supernatural ones huh, they were clueless.

"Actually it is our job, but we can discuss that later after we take the girl Caylin to get treated." Buffy said even as she spoke of treatment the ambulance arrived. That made her almost sigh with relief and she noticed Dr. Isles, Maua clear was relieved even as she held a cloth of some sort against her sister's neck to stop the bleeding.

"Caylin has lost a lot of blood. She needs fluids now." Maura said.

"We got this Dr. Isles, maybe you could call ahead let the hospital know we are coming in hot, they can prep the blood for a transfusion."

"That could be a problem. Caylin has a rare type AB Negative." Maura said in a clearly worried tone.

"They should have some on tap Doc, plus maybe you could donate?"

Maura looked sharply at the EMT.

"Oh come on Doc you gave her your kidney surely a bit of blood be simple enough after that."

"Of course you are right John." Maura said clearly still disturbed and upset. She pulled her phone out and called the hospital to warn them of incoming wounded. "M-Hope do you want to ride in with Caylin?"

Hope nodded shaking herself to wake up. Buffy had a powerful right hook.

"Ok there everyone stop and look over this way."

Everyone shifted and saw Paddy Doyle with his body guards."What in Hades name is going on here?"

Jane chuckled ruefully yep Murphy hated her. Just when she thought it could not get more complicated.

"Hands up FBI do not move or we will shoot you."

'Ok I was wrong it just got more screwed up Agent Dean just what the fuck we don't need.'

Sean spun around and said. "Back off Dean, this is not your business. This is a Marshal's case."

Never in his life was Paddy; more happy to have an officer of the law around. Ok maybe he had grown to like Jane a bit but she was family. Sean Patrick Donavan was such a man. He was the agent in charge of his daily protection. While Doyle should have gone into witness protection to many problems happened for that to work. Plus his deal was that he would be available to help the FBI with cases. Sean however protected him. It did not hurt that the boy, young man was the son of Patrick Doyle's best friends. James 'Jamie' Michael Donavan one of the few honest men Doyle knew and respected. James and Patrick had been childhood friends and had James not met Petra O' Rorke and her family he might have joined Paddy in his less then lawful pursuits. However he had fallen in love with Petra who was an aspiring law student who wanted nothing to do with the Irish Mob. So instead of heading into the mob Jamie had become firemen. When he had been hurt on the job due to arson Paddy stepped in and help the family. He had even pushed Sean into the academy. The irony was not lost on Paddy. He had helped friend's son become an officer of the law while his own had perished as a criminal. It was something he would forever feel guilty about. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Crossed to the dark side Donavan?" Agent Dean asked.

"No, and I don't overstep my authority unlike some."

'Ouch that had to hurt.' Jane thought. Not that she disagreed. Dean was one of the last people she wanted to see. Hell she'd rather face Hoyt again. So that was saying something. Plus Paddy was looking at both her and Maura protectively and she had to admit for all his sins Doyle was a loving and protective father.

Suddenly everyone spun back as they heard a loud crack.

Hope's palm connected with Doyle's face.

"Easy there doctor. I know he deserves it and everything but I don't want to have to arrest you for assault."Korsak said.

Patrick Doyle caught Hope Martin's hand and shocked everyone when he kissed it. "Ah Hope my girl don't yeah know hitting me will hurt your hand?"

Faith looked at him a memory rising then fading just as quickly.

"There will be no charges detective I more than earned that slap."

"What you earned was a bullet you lying bastard." Hope struck him again with her other hand. Then stepped back, "I've got to go with Caylin for now but this isn't over Patrick, it's not over by a long shot I will make you pay for this."

"I know all debts come due even those owing a lifetime." Patrick said sadly.

Hope spun around and followed the EMT's to the ambulance now that Caylin was stable they had to get her to the hospital right away.

'This day is so screwed.' Faith thought

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11Blessed by Murphy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series I am just borrowing them from their awesome creators.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

1 April 2013

Part 11

Patrick Doyle watched the group of people warily. He stood back and to the outside. He knew he really had no claim to them. Yet they were his family. He watched as Maura looked over at him with a strangely calm look. It was not one he was used to seeing. Normally their interactions were almost violent. However for all that he would not trade a moment of the barbs harsh words or even loathing he saw from her. She was his eldest female child and he loved her dearly. He looked across the room and spotted his youngest. Faith she was a spit fire all passion and fire. He hiding a smile because truth be known she was the most like him. He noticed how she was watching Sean and he had to approve. It would do the girl good to be matched with a good man like Sean. He could curb her wildness while not trying to tame it. In many ways Sean was a male version of Jane all protective and honorable. He could see Faith doing a lot worse. Yes Sean would do nicely for his Faith if he could just find a way of making them realize it. He grinned at the idea of it. There was a certain irony of having two of his children hooking up with law enforcement officers. His father would roll over in his grave and that thought made Patrick smile.

"Ok Doyle just what has you grinning?" Korsak asked walking over. He was not about to let the mobster screw with Maura and Jane he loved them both like his own.

"Ah well, I was just thinking of irony Vincent." Doyle said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there." Paddy pointed out.

Sean had walked over to the Council group and was questioning them. He was for Paddy's sake acting like a buffer between them the BPD and that fool FBI agent Dean.

Vincent Korsak did as Doyle requested he was not sure what he was seeing. Well besides Dean being an ass and that was normal.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Agent Gabriel Dean tried to push his weight around. He still wanted to pin Doyle to the wall. However having that idiot Donavan around was so not helping, Rizzoli was bad enough, but he really did not get Donavan. Ok Rizzoli was banging the mobster's daughter sick as that was but Donavan what the hell was his connection to Doyle? He had no reason to be so damned protective unless he was dirty and if he was well then Dean would take him down hard.

"Back off Dean you have no business here." Jane said clearly a warning. She moved protectively in front of Maura.

"Look Rizzoli this is not your business."

"It is when you come running in guns drawn and pointed at me and mine." Jane almost shouted back.

Buffy looked at Faith and rolled her eyes. Seems the detective forgot she had done exactly the same thing, but in fairness Buffy supposed she had more reason then this asshole.

"Yeah well you looked like you needed back up." Dean said.

"Ouch" Faith said."That had to hurt." She whispered to Buffy cause the douche bag did have a small point the detective could have been in trouble had it not been them.

"Yeah not the point, you could have gotten us all killed again!" Jane shouted.

"Detective this is a hospital!" A rather large Nurse said as she walked over. "Please refrain from shouting."

Jane blushed Dean smirked but stopped when the nurse turned on him. "Stop provoking a fight Agent Dean. If you can't have a civil conversation I will be forced to ask you to leave. You have no reason to be here. Unlike the others you are not family."

"Look Nurse…Nurse Donavan I have -"Dean moved into her personal space only to be pulled back by Sean who pushed him away.

"Show some respect Dean. Are you ok Aunt Vicky?"

"Aye, I'm fine Sean. As I was saying I think it may be best if you leave. I am sure the detective and Agent Donavan can arrange to speak to you later."

"You can't do this." Dean said clearly not happy. Nurse Donavan signaled for some security agents.

Dean glared but decided a fight was not in his best interest. He turned and left but not before saying. "This is not over."

Sean flipped him off. It was not professional but he hated Dean. He noticed Jane smiling and grinned.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't have done that."

"I did not see a thing."Jane said with a grin. "Detective Jane Rizzoli."

"Agent Sean Patrick Donavan of the Marshal Service on protective detail for Un-Paddy er… Patrick Doyle."

Jane gave him a hard look Doyle simply smirked. "He's my godson Detective and family as is the nurse. It's good to see you Vicki Lass."

"Stop trying to flirt with me Paddy Doyle it did not work 30 years ago and it won't now. Besides you would not want me telling my Kerrigan would yeah?"

"Oh heavens no, "Paddy said with a grin. "As I recall Kerrigan has a wicked left hook."

"Aye he does, I felt it when he was teaching me to box." Sean said with a grin. "Thank you for your help Aunt Vicky."

"It was not a problem Sean." She said. "I could not let that agent cause a scene. I would cause you a lot of paper work if you had to shoot him."

Sean laughed at that. His aunt knew him oh so well.

Jane and Maura watched a little in shock they had never seen Paddy Doyle relaxed and joking around. He seemed almost human to them. They looked at Korsak and Frost who both seemed to share their disbelief. The four officers of the BPD looked at the others in the room and noted the dark haired girl seem to watch Paddy with care. It was as if she was trying to recall something. It was almost as if she recognized his behavior and was trying to understand what was going on.

"Ok how are you are all family?" Frost said."I mean I get the doc and maybe even Jane but the rest?"

"Well Detective Frost that is rather simple really. A man should be there to support his wife when her daughter is almost killed don't you think." Nurse Donavan said. "Paddy is many things but he never fails to protect his own."

The silence in the room was absolute.

Maura spun around and looked at Hope for confirmation.

She glared at the nurse. "We aren't married."

"Lie to yourself if you wish Hope Martin but, don't lie to your daughter I was there at your hand fasting girl its marriage by our laws. You cannot just pretend it's not there anymore then Honor could have. The law is the law and Paddy is your husband and mate you running off won't change that. If you had the guts to fight and accept that the world's not all perfect maybe a lot of things would not have gone to hell in a hand basket. I may have not been willing to take on Paddy but that's mostly because he only ever loved you and Honor why I have no notion. Both of you were fools to reject the man much less our king. He gave his all to keep you, Maura, Connor and … well the children safe." Her eyes fell on Faith as she suddenly realized what she might have let slip in her anger. "Our laws are old and our people older you had no right to be looking your nose down on them just because you did not follow the olden ways."

Paddy caught her hand before she could take after Hope. "Easy my friend, I did do the best I could, but clearly I failed both Connor and Maura and sadly worst of all I failed Faith and I failed Matty as well."

"Whose Faith?" Maura demanded "and Matty?"

"Matty or Mathew was your twin brother." Hope said."He, he never drew his first breath I saw him all blue and cold and then….then when Paddy told me you were….I could not bear to look at you again. I had held you alive and crying and then….then he said you were gone too. It's why I …why I had so hard a time accepting you were alive I saw him dead and blue and …."

Maura was stunned she had never expected this. Jane caught her as she nearly fell over.

"I have another brother and a sister?"

"B….you don't think?" Faith asked suddenly afraid. Buffy moved to hold her friend and spun to face the mobster. "How is it possible? I mean my mom was a drunken bitch I so cannot see Paddy hooking up with her."

"All right spill Irish man or I will tear your legs off and beat you with them until you spill out the truth."

Patrick Doyle laughed at this. "Lovely threats my dear but we both know you can na harm me. I am human ya know."

Buffy growled as she suddenly was reminded that this guy reminded her of Whistler. He pinged her slaydar. He was so not human, but he was not a demon either he was something else.

"Are you now, I wonder?"

Paddy eyes flashed a brilliant green in warning.

Buffy smiled coldly "So talk nowish." She showed no fear and she would keep her friend safe. Faith had suffered enough.

"Maura I would like you to meet Faith, Faith meet Maura she is your eldest sister and my first born daughter but second born child. Hope Matty/Mathew is alive and he is well."

Hope almost fell over upon hearing this. She glared at Paddy but was caught by Jane who moved with sped to catch her. Frost supported Maura and guided her to her mother.

Faith looked on stunned. "Well, I did say this mission was blessed by Murphy."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12 The real braiman

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or series I am just borrowing them from their awesome creators.

Boston's witch burnings

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

Sunday, April 07, 2013

Part 12 The Real Braiman

Luke was not happy. It was a rare day that he had to run from anyone or anything. He was not a Master Vampire that took to hiding from his opponents. He had been in and around Boston since the city was founded and did not like having to run and hide. He clearly had miscalculated a little bit. He had no idea that Caylin's sister was a slayer and that would complicate things a great deal. He walked into his home from the underground access and moved to his study. While feeding on the guard had been helpful he was still rather hungry. Upon reflection he had made a mistake trying to turn Caylin when he was starving. It was a rookie mistake and it had almost cost him dearly. He went to small refrigerator next to his desk and pulled out a bag of O negative blood. He poured it into a mug and placed it into the microwave. As it heated up to the perfect temperature he considered his many errors. Errors he would not have made had he been thinking clearly and logically. Being in love was a pain and clouded one's judgment. It was the reason he had so avoided the state for so many years. Love made one rash and reckless. He recalled having once mocked William the Bloody for his being Love's Bitch but it seemed he had fallen into the same trap. As he sipped his blood he considered his position with care. If he continued to chase Caylin he risked running into the slayers. It was not a recipe for a long life. However, he genuinely wanted the girl. It had been over 200 years since he had wanted to keep a girl/woman around and he was fascinated by the young woman. She was vibrant and alive and made him want. It had been many years since he had been turned and for the first time in those years he regretted being a vampire. For the first time he wished he was once more a mortal who could properly court and claim the woman who had so intrigued him. Ok he could admit when he had first seen her she had merely been on the menu for a brief moment that was until the arrival of other vampires who had tried to attack her had changed all that. She had fought them off and shown a rare courage. Courage he had admired. It was not often prey escaped his kind but she had done so. Of course Luke had dispatched the upstarts for daring to attack her and try to hunt in his town without his permission because to do so was the height of arrogance. He was the Master of Boston and he would not allow random violence. Hunting in Boston was carefully regulated and controlled. In fact in the last 50 years kills were rarely allowed. The vampires that came to Boston had to follow a strict catch and release program or he made them dust. Catch and release ensured that the prey stayed around to serve another meal and that they never got wise that they were on the menu. That did not mean that sometimes accidents happened but they were rare and dealt with carefully, Luke had survived because he was smart. He avoided the appearance of a vampire infestation and stayed off the Council's radar. Luke was a Cabot and the old joke about the family being above most was in fact something he was proud of. His brother and his family had helped build Boston and the United States so Luke was naturally possessive of the town. He had lived here most of his life and un-life seeing no real reason to leave. Oh he had traveled from time to time but Boston well it was home and it was his. He had seen this town through many a high and low points but it remained solid and strong. He sipped his blood and wondered why he had to deal with slayers now. They had never really been in this area before. His careful rule had ensured that those of his kind did not draw attention to themselves and his family's power protected him. He leaned back and decided he needed answers and sadly that meant he had to speak with some of his extended family. It was an indulgence one he rarely allowed because he did not want to compromise his family. He was a vampire and if it became known that his people had harbored him…well it could be bad. Only the head of his family knew who and what he was. He did sometimes appear at family events every few years but he stayed to the background often mistaken for a bastard child of one of the elders. That did not bother him much because it was after all the truth. However, in fairness his father had taken good care of him and he had been a loving parent and a generous lover. His mother who was a Chaffee /Cooper though like himself born on the wrong side of the blanket yet she had never lacked for anything in her lifetime and honestly Luke thought she fared far better than his father's wife. Of course the morals of the day were far different and he never judged. He understood then and now that appearances were important to some people. Having a half native as a wife would not do. A mistress was fine and she had been acceptable to society passing herself off a wealthy widow it was foolish but he decided it had not really affected him much so he did not care. He was before his turning as wealthy and protected as his legitimate siblings all of whom he loved dearly. He sipped his blood and once more wondered why he was so different then many of his kind. He knew most slaughtered their families but he had never had that desire. In fact if anything he had become far more protective of his family he thought it may be a trait of his family line; Dracula always did claim to be superior to other vampire lines and he too had formed a family of sorts. He sat down and picked up the phone and dialed the family Patriarch. This had to be handled with care as another Boston Brahmin family was involved. He sighed it was never simple or easy. He dialed New York City and not for the first time wished it had never been bought from the Indians. That damned place was always a mess. He recalled New York had once hosted a slayer and a damned good one at that. He had so smirked at the havoc she had caused the then Master of the City Tomas Johansen. The vampire had never reigned in his people and in doing so got a slayer. One who eventually ended his reign, one more reason to use restraint and care Luke thought.

"Thomas Cabot's office how may I help you."

"Mrs. Holmes how good to hear your voice again, this is Lucas Mitchell Cabot Cooper I was wondering if I could speak to Tomas today? I am afraid I have some rather pressing issues to discuss with him."

"Oh it is good to hear from you Mr. Copper, let me check his calendar, he is out to lunch with Mrs. Cabot right now but he is due back in the office at 2pm. I can leave a message for him?"

"That would be lovely my dear, I so appreciate your taking the time for me today."

"Oh it's no problem sir. He could use the distraction, just between you and me I think he will be glad when Alexandra returns home she can help keep her mother entertained. He loves Julia but he is being kept busy shopping and taking her to lunch."

Luke laughed at this. "Yes, well Julia is a handful, a lovely lady to be certain but a handful, I am sure he will love a chance to have Alex take over for a bit. He really should have allowed her to have that dozen or so children she wanted."

The personal assistant laughed at this. "Well to be fair Alexandra was is a handful. I am sure he thought more would see him into an early grave with worry." She joked with him as only an old family friend might do. She loved Lucas he was a good for her boss. It was a shame he never claimed him publicly.

Luke laughed at this. He loved Tomas but the man was a bit foolish. He should have had more children if only to protect the family line. "Yes well I shall drag him out for cigars and a drink soon. We can do male things to ease his worry of being around the ladies too much."

Mrs. Holmes laughed with amusement. She truly loved her boss and his family. She worked for him as a friend and because she loved the challenge not because she had too. Her own husband often grumbled that his Harvard Buddy stole the best assistant in the whole of New England but he never complained as his wife love her job. Kevin Holmes was a rare and special man. Katie Holmes knew it. She smiled thinking her boss would do well to spend some time with his boy. She just wished he would have claimed him he would have been a loving and protective older brother for Alex she would also have not felt such pressure to succeed. Oh well hers was not to question. "I'll leave the message sir."

"Mrs. Holmes, how many times do I have to tell you call me either Lucas or Mitchell?"

She laughed. "It would not be proper sir."

"I can see how you can keep him on his toes. Well good day, I'll not keep you any longer, have a good afternoon Mrs. Holmes."

"Have a pleasant day sir. I'll make sure he gets the message."

Luke hung up and sighed. He leaned back. Soon he would have to change his name again. He leaned back and hoped he could make this work. He wanted Caylin and he wanted to keep his city safe. Something had drawn the slayers here and he would; know what or there would be hell to pay. He sipped his blood and wondered why acquiring a mate had to be so damned complicated? He briefly wondered if maybe William had the right idea find a soul and secure your mate; Of course that had not quite worked out for him either. Ah well he would succeed he would allow no other outcome. Slayers or not he would claim Caylin and she would be kept safe as a vampire she would never have to worry about failing kidneys again. He needed an edge and considering that there were slayers here he needed help. As loathe as he was to do this he picked up the telephone and dialed his Sire. Dracula might be a bit dramatic for his tastes but for all that he was a good sire and he would help. Plus if he recalled correctly the blonde slayer and he had some unfinished business. Yes his sire could be a help with this mess. After all his 'father' had been after him for some time to take a bride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Faith looked on stunned. "Well, I did say this mission was blessed by Murphy."

"Understatement much," Dawn said. "Ok we all so need to get the introductions straight. I can see this is a shock to everyone but losing it won't help."

"Dawn is right." Buffy said she gave her sister a smile. Dawn had come a long way and her logical and calm manner were greatly appreciated. It bought them all time to process.

Willow looked gobsmacked at the idea of the Irishman being a king of some sort. Her agile mind was racing to figure this out. It could and would complicate matters deeply. It was clear to her as well as the slayers that Doyle was not exactly human but he was not a demon either. "What are you?"

"Ah lass that's a question isn't it. What I am is not important at least not at the moment. Know that I mean you and yours no harm as long as you are not a danger to me and mine." He gave Buffy a hard look. "There will be no more endangering my daughters. Try to harm my Faith again and I will make sure number five sticks."

Buffy glared at him. "You could try."

"Back off Paddy, I earned the wounds from Buffy. We fought fair and square and she was just a bit better than me. We got over it and she and I have no issues anymore." Faith said her saying Buffy's full name made it clear she had no problems with the eldest slayer. "You have no idea what went down. I get you are getting all protective like now. But I don't need it. I needed it when I was a kid, where were you? Now not so much so back the hell off?"

Paddy Doyle had the grace to blush deeply and even look a bit contrite and he would give Faith that point. "I made many mistakes Faith. I own them all and the worst sins of my life were in regards to my children. I tried to keep you all safe and away from my life and the life of crime. I protected you from your grandfather who had no patience or understanding for those who were not fully of our line and power. He hated mixed breed children and he would have killed you all. It mattered not that all your mothers accept Collin's had their own power he hated that it was not something he could control. So you were seen as liabilities. He would have killed you all and your mothers all to try to force me to wed and have the heir he wanted well it never worked. It's why I hid Maura and Matty and why I lied to Hope. It was the hardest thing I ever did. I backed down then and it cost you all I will not make that mistake again."

"Matty where is he?" Hope demanded. She moved toward Maura protectively, "I want to know he is safe. I saw him die, how is it he is alive now as well? What games are you playing at Patrick?"

Paddy nodded. "He is, for the moment safe enough. There are no games, there never were it was necessary."

"That is hardly reassuring Paddy." Hope said glaring."Talk or I may be using your methods to find the answers."

"It was not intended to be. Mathew is not in the city at this time which is actually a very good thing because he would be wanting to hunt this killer and the vampire that attacked your youngest. He can be very protective of this city it's in his blood even if he knows it not." That was said with a dark look clearly he was not well pleased with the idea or fact that Hope had another child one he was not the father of. "He is a good man and he is a protector he is a natural leader and will make a fine king when the time is right. Not that he knows it of course. He is away on a mission right now but when he returns I will arrange for you to meet him."

"You know him?" Maura asked. "You kept contact with my twin brother?" She was clearly hurt he had not done so with her.

Paddy smiled at his daughter "Aye I do, he is just like you and your mother though he prefers to work on the living. He's a doctor and one who is every bit as skilled as you and Hope. Not that that was how he started out of course he is a warrior born but, life events changes people and he took a new path not that I am complaining mind you. It's a lot safer than his old job." He glanced at Sean who shrugged.

"Hey it's so not my fault the rug rat had to follow me around like a puppy Uncle Paddy. He is still a damned fine Marshal for all his being a medical doctor now too. I never intended he follow me Into the Navy and the Seals you know."

"No its not but you never stopped him either did you Sean." Vicky said. "I swear you boys gave your mother and I grey hair."

Hope spun around and glared at Vicky. "You raised Mathew, how and why how could you!"

Paddy moved between the two women knowing full well Hope was angry and that an angry mother was every bit as dangerous as a slayer. "I arranged it. I would have had her and her husband raise both children if it had been safe. He survived only because Victoria worked to save his life. The doctors had written him off the useless sods. She breathed life into our baby boy and she saved him. His death certificate was already processed when she saved his life. Only his being like me saved him from being brain dead or worse. So modify your tone Hope Victoria does not deserve your anger. She did only as I asked her too. She and Kerrigan loved Mathew he was raised as their own and she never treated him as less than her son, he was raised with love and care and has three brothers and two others sisters as well."

"You stole both my children." Hope said anger showing. She looked at Constance and back at Victoria with anger. "I know they loved the children but they were mine, ours you never …. You knew where they were and watched them live and grow I ….I never had that. I loved you and trusted you." She turned away and began to weep. Her heart breaking again, her fear made her shake she could lose all her children and all because of Paddy. As she turned too sharply she cried out in pain as her hand hit the wall she now remembering her injured arm. The sharp movement had jarred it badly.

"I protected them Hope." Paddy said almost pleading. He tried to move to her side but Maura stopped him as did Constance clearly siding with Hope. They might not all get along at times but they were forming a family of sorts and Doyle had just messed with it something no one would be wise to do. Jane covered them all. She would not let Maura be hurt and hurting Hope hurt Maura.

"Look Doyle best intentions or not this is a bomb shell." Jane said. She looked over at Faith who seemed to be an outsider in this. "How does your other daughter fit into this?" A part of her hated Doyle for his games but a part of her understood why he did what he did, if he had stayed away well then she would have had less issues with him. His constant reappearance in their lives complicated things a lot. She looked at Faith and oddly enough she could now see the family resemblance it was in the fluid way they all moved. "And what the hell is this bull shit about vampires? There is no such thing as vampires what are you trying to sell us?"

"Ah Faith, she the one I failed the most. I was certain she was well loved and cared for with Honor and her family, I would never have left her be otherwise. I was wrong and so much went south because of that."

"Yeah think you bastard." Faith shouted. She was glared at by Vicky but it would take more than a nurse to intimidate the dark slayer. Hell even B had to work at it most of the time. She jumped at Patrick Doyle intent on adding her own bruise to his face. He owed her and she wanted to make that point up close and personal in a way her father would understand. However he simply raised his hand and stopped her cold. She was frozen mid air. "Faith my dear I owe you much but battering my body will not help with this. I need to remain awake and alert to help you. We will deal with everyone's complaints soon enough and I will let you all have your justice but, that is not why you are all here is it? I believe you are all here chasing a killer."

Faith scowled but her anger calmed as she realized he was right. Damn him. "Let me down, Red can you help? How the hell are you doing this Mojo? It's not possible?"

Willow was as shocked as anyone at the casual display of power she spun around to face Paddy Doyle and raised her hand to help Faith only to slam against absolute power. It was a shock and it almost knocked her off her feet. It had been a long time since anyone had the power to stand against her. She was supposed to be the most powerful witch in the USA but she could not help Faith. She was held tight by a power stronger then she could battle without touching the darkness. She struggled to even move much less help Faith.

"Powerful you may be Red Witch but, I am not weak. You cannot fight me with the powers of the light and I am rather certain you would not seek to use the darkness in a battle to defend one you care for as a sister."

"Who and what are you?" Willow demanded raising her hand to fight and defend wary now, she could now move but it took a lot. She was not about to let Faith down. She had almost let arrogance cause an issue she would not make that mistake again.

"Ah lass it's about time someone thought to ask that one."

"Doyle enough of these games I'm so not in the mood. Maybe we should have let Dean have you." Jane said with a warning tone. She was certain this was not good and it was going to complicate her case and she just knew it would upset her beloved so her patience was at an end. "We want answers and now would be a good time. I do not for moments understand what it is you are doing but I don't believe in magic or in vampires, or other fuglies so start explaining now before I haul you in on general principles. Maybe have them do a psychological exam because clearly you have lost it."

"Enough silence Detective. I tolerate much from you because of my beloved Maura but do not push it." Patrick waved his hand and Jane found herself unable to speak. "I am a Druid King and have no time or patience for games or one up-man-ship right now. There are killers loose in my city and I will not have it. Plus if I am right Hope you will be needing your wrist taken care of. Hitting a slayer is not wise they are rather durable. Bones tend to break when they land on them." He waved his hand clearly scanning Hope's wrist.

Willow felt the power roll off him as he directed it toward Hope. She sensed no ill intent but rather a sincere desire to check the doctor's wounded hand. She was oddly enough impressed and even a bit intimidated the power wielded by the Irish Mob boss was impressive.

Faith blushed. "Yeah well I tried not to hurt her. I am sorry about the wrist Doctor. I only wanted to prevent damage or further violence."

Hope nodded at that. She glared at Paddy he had the gall to be angry about Caylin when he had two other children as well. A part of her was very angry about that while another said it was only fair as she had moved on too. Or she had tried to.

Paddy gave her a hard look. His eyes narrowed. "Moving on was not …not my choice." Paddy looked sad and almost defeated.

Hope glared. "It doesn't matter now. Maybe I should have my wrist looked at it seems to be swelling a little. Maybe I should get some ice for it. I don't want to leave until we learn about Caylin."

Maura turned to check her out. She frowned deeply. "I agree we should have this checked out." Maura was confused and trying to process 'What was a slayer and how had her father held that woman in mid air? It should not be possible.' She looked at Jane confused only to see her detective also had a lot of unanswered questions.

A doctor came in. "The family of Seamus Connors?"

Doyle turned to face the doctor."Seamus works for me Doctor he does not have any family. I am his medical proxy."

"Well then I suppose I can speak with you. Mr. Connors is a very lucky man. He lost a bit of blood but he will survive with rest and care."

Jane and the others looked away they had all been so caught up with Doyle that they forgot about the second victim. She looked at her partners who seemed as shame faced as she was. Well it had been a rough day and it was only natural that they were worried about Maura and her family. However as police officers they had almost dropped the ball on this one. It was a reminder of how complicated life was getting.

"Good see he gets the best of care. I won't have him suffer for trying to help patrons of my establishment."

Once more Patrick Doyle got hard stares at him. It was clear no one knew he owned the restaurant they had been planning on eating at.

"We gave him blood and fluids he should be able to leave tomorrow. I want to keep him for observation."

"Good, please keep me informed Doctor." Doyle said with a smile.

The young intern nodded and slipped away. Even as he left another doctor appeared to inform them about Caylin.

"Is the family of Caylin Martin present?"

"We are here Doctor." Hope said. "How is my daughter?"

Hope was supported by Maura on one side and oddly enough Constance on the other. Both women seemed determined to help her despite their differences.

"Caylin is resting. She had had quite shock. She has lost some blood and will need a transfusion. Unfortunately we are out of her type currently. I have her on fluids until more blood can arrive."

"I can donate." Mara said instantly.

"I can as well. I share my daughter's blood type." Dr. Martin said.

"Well then so can I Constance." offered with a wary smile, she noticed Faith rose as well.

"Well so can I and I'm betting B would be willing to donate too, and maybe D as well. I know for a fact we are universal donors."

"Of course we can donate." Dawn said with a grin. "We are all family after all."

Buffy gave her a warning look. Sometimes there were side affects when a slayer donated blood to a relative. Dawn stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Buffy you know we should I mean if a vamp is after her she could use the boost." Faith said. "She is practically my sister sort of, so can we?"

The others looked at Buffy realizing suddenly that the blonde was in charge.

"Ok yeah we will," She began to roll up her sleeve, "If it changes her then you get to do the Spiel."

"Ok Fair enough D will do the Spiel." Faith said with a grin.

"Huh, Hey why me, I mean she's your relative." Dawn whined.

"Yeah, but you are the watcher." Faith said with a wicked grin.

William who had up until now been standing back laughed. "I can see now why Dr. Giles said you would be a handful."

The female Scooby members all gave him a dark look.

"Well, what changes?" Constance asked.

Buffy brow rose and she pointed to herself then to Faith and then to both Constance and Maura. "That kind of change, like the one you just got only not quite. We still don't know why or how but, it's a boost, not a total kick in but, a boost."

"Ah, oh…Shit!" Constance said she looked at her husband of almost forty years and he smiled sadly as he looked at both his wife and daughter.

"Yes, that kind of change dear one for both of you and…well at least your hip should heal faster now."

"Oh, ah ok." Constance said as she moved to the nearest chair and almost fell into it. Maura was at her side instantly.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Destiny, it's a bitch my dear." She glared at Patrick and Hope then said. "Maybe Hope should get a transfusion as well. We might as well make it a family deal, because Goddess knows trouble seems to follow this family."

"A wise suggestion Constance, I agree Paddy what do you think?"

"Yes, agreed." He said.

"What the hell. Ok someone tell me what is going on." Jane demanded."What changes and there is no way I am letting you infect Maura with anything." Jane said.

"To late Jane for Constance, Maura or you, and it will help Caylin survive and be stronger and if Hope agrees she too will benefit. As William and Constance have said it should be a family deal."

"What do you mean?" Maura demanded moving to protect Jane."I won't let you hurt her or infect her either. We have a choice in this Whatever this is!"

"No beloved you don't none of us ever did." Constance said looking at Hope. "It's fate Maura mine, yours, Hopes and now if she chooses Caylin's as well. It's a chance to be whole and strong do you take it."

Hope paled. "No, no…not the curse it's not possible…I was passed over and Caylin she's not… she never… Maura….no…I had her checked they said she was not a potential that it was my lost child, not ….no…it can't be it passed Maura over."

Faith pulled a knife and threw it at Maura her hand shot up and she caught it with ease. It shocked everyone who was not a slayer or watcher. Maura angrily threw it back at her sister who casually snatched it from the air and threw it at Buffy who just as casually caught it and then spun around and threw it hard at Constance. The elder Isles lady grabbed it and with a flick sent it at Dawn how stopped it with two hands. She was not as fluid as the others but there was skill there. "It's always about the blood."

"No, damn it no." Hope said as she began to cry. She looked at Constance and suddenly knew why she had taken in her daughter and why she had been so distant. She glared at her then said. "Potentials we, are all or were potentials, but not Caylin she is normal."

"She was until she got our blood." Faith said. "The blood of the last of the chosen and the slayer queen, and the key, it opens many possibilities and doors, in another world, Caylin would have been the potential and now here she will be one because of the blood. It will heal her and make her strong and it will protect her from the darkness that will soon stalk you all."

Hope looked away and then nodded saying. "Do it, Make her strong and heal her, make her and Maura whole once more. If they must pay the price let them be whole that is all I demand for this." She knew she had no choice if she was to save Caylin and it was also true that if she refused this Caylin would not forgive her because she wanted to be equal to Maura in all things. Sadly that meant Hope had to agree to alter her daughter's fate. She might not become a slayer but she would become healthier and stronger and that would be needed that vampire was not going to quite he was fixated and Caylin would need every edge to stay alive. She had to allow this, once more she had to trust Paddy Doyle to protect her children. She silently promised TPTB that there would be hell to pay if harm befell her daughters from this. She cared not about herself but for them she would challenge heaven and hell together to keep them safe.

"Agreed so mote be." Doyle said. There was a flash and he looked at Willow who nodded. "So mote be a new line is born from mothers to daughters and sisters shall they be made."

Nurse Donavan ran to get the blood supplies she knew that this had to be done quickly or else Hope might reconsider and that would be bad for them all. Jane watched not sure what was going on even if she could now move again. She watched as they all gave blood. She would have stopped it but something deep inside her screamed to let this happen. She hated it when her gut spoke like this but did not give a real reason for it. Damn when did life get so twisted that I trust Doyle to save Maura's family? Why did that saying sound like some sort of spell? She looked at Frost and Korsak who were as confused as she was. Since when were their live fairytales about vampires, witches and magic?

TBC….


End file.
